


Mind Break

by King_Claus_The_First



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Sybill Trelawney, Cedric enters the picture a bit later, Crazy Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gray! Harry, M/M, Manipulative but good Dumbledore, Multi, Powerful Harry, Slash, Smart Harry, Strong Language, Switch Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Claus_The_First/pseuds/King_Claus_The_First
Summary: An accident in Quidditch during his First year at Hogwarts has changed something in Harry`s mind. With insanity and nonsense hand in hand with the boy, the help of a deceivingly smart Divination Professor and the silent backing of a young, arsehole of a King, Harry is more than ready to create waves, kick arses and take names... And bang that cute Slytherin boy with icy blue eyes... And maybe the Hufflepuff Hottie as well.





	1. An Idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone, come in, come in! Welcome! You can all call me Claus. 
> 
> So... This is the first HP Fic I`m publishing, though it is not the first one I`m working on. The other one might take some time though, because while I do have the first two chapters done, each chapter is pretty long, so I want to have at least five chapters ready for that one. 
> 
> An enormous shout-out to JayColins, from whom I got a lot of inspiration for my own Harry Potter fics, specially with the use of Wizarly Royalty. If you haven`t read his stories, I don`t know what you are wating for. 
> 
> I decided to make this a Harry/Theo fic for the reason the simple reason that I love this pairing (I actually have a bit of a love for rare pairings). I decided to include Cedric just because I like him and because my belief that if he hadn`t died, he and Harry could have been cannon. Of course, nothing exciting romantically wise is going to happen so soon, but... Meh. 
> 
> Finally, just as a warning. English is not my first language (that one would be Spanish) so your corrections (as well as comments in general) are appreciated. I have also only learned American English but I have been studying idioms and expressions, but bear with me, please. I`m sincerely trying to improve.
> 
> Now, with nothing else to say, enjoy!

Harry stared at Hermione.

Hermione stared back.

Ron looked between the two, feeling completely lost.

“Come again?” said the girl.

“I said, that this is all a plot against me,” answered the Potter boy. Hermione really wanted to believe him, she really did, but looking at his bloodshot eyes, more frizzled than usual hair and the complete maniac expression on his face, it made things very difficult. 

“Harry, I understand-,” she tried to reason, but Harry interrupted her.

“No, Hermione, listen. I went to the bank, _on the very same day that Hagrid took the stone_. Then Dumbledore says that there is something dangerous inside the school. Then, all of the clues we suddenly seem to get, particularly from Hagrid who Dumbledore seems to trust with important information but who we know can´t keep a secret to save his life!” he was almost screaming by the end, because dammit! He knew he sounded like a raving lunatic, it had been getting progressively worse during the last two weeks after he was accidentally hit by a Bludger on the head during Quidditch practice, but his thoughts were also somehow clearer. He was pretty sure that all the dilemma with the Philosopher’s Stone was all a set up. For what? He didn´t know, but he theorised that it was all some majestic plan to test him, or maybe the Slytherins were somehow making fun of him in some fucked-up grandiose way, or maybe an alien form the 17th dimension was somehow luring him and his friends and the rest of the student body by controlling the Headmaster, to kidnap them and then eat their brain and intestines, because really, forbidding something to a group of teenager and pre-teens was asking them to do exactly just that. 

He leaned towards his last theory, but for time´s sake, he explained the first just so Hermione wouldn´t just send him to Madam Pomfrey. Or to a madhouse. 

“Harry, I don´t think the Headmaster is setting you up to anything. I… Well, I can admit that sharing important information with Hagrid appears to be a rather… Irresponsible thing to do,” here, the girls winced because she couldn’t believe that she really said that. “But I don´t think it is anything more than the Headmaster´s trust on Hagrid.”

Harry stayed silent for a few moments, really considered what she said. It made sense, true, but his definitely not paranoid mind was telling him otherwise. He entertained for a moment the thought of maybe bashing Hermione on the head with something heavy, like the book of Alchemy he had been reading before this whole debacle, until she saw the light. The problem with that was that he wasn’t sure how much strength he would need for that or how many times he would need to hit her so he wouldn’t kill her. Nope, that was not an option. 

Besides, he was sure that regardless of if she saw the light, died or simply lost consciousness, she would, in principle, murder him or worse, castrate him, and he didn’t want to die so young. And a virgin. And as he wasn´t sure whether he liked girls or boys or both or neither, he didn’t want her to cut his options just yet. Literally. 

“You are probably right, Hermione,” lies, complete and embellished lies, coated with the acting of Harry finally relaxing a little. Thankfully, the girl hasn’t picked up the art of reading minds from Snape and Harry had mastered the art of acting to a great degree, courtesy of the Dursleys and the rest of the incompetent teachers and students who didn’t notice an underfed, badly clothed little boy next to the spoiled, overweight baby whale that was his cousin…

_“Ok, no Harry, no murdering thoughts… Remember the poor mother duck… Though she ended up tasting delicious”._

Hermione looked satisfied and Harry stopped fearing for his life and his manly bits. His friend´s content smile at his apparent coming into senses was thankfully lacking smugness, otherwise Harry would have used the book to hit her anyway. 

Harry risked a glance at Ron, but the boy shrugged with a confused look. For a moment, Harry thought that he really wished to be able to read another individual´s thoughts. He mostly thought about it in jest when he said that Snape was somehow reading his thoughts, but then, maybe it wasn’t too much of a stretch that there was a brand of Magic that focused on reading minds.

…

…

…

_Mn…_

_Maybe…_

Suddenly, almost every single individual in Wizardly Britain felt a chill run down their spine.


	2. ... The Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Professor Trelawney, who decides to help him in his journey of Mind Magic, Insanity and Chaos. She also advices him to contact the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Not a lot of time since I posted this story and I have had some positives responces. Thankfully I already had the second chapter ready. Well, to tell the thruth, I even have the third one ready, but I won`t post it until I`m done with the fourth one (which shouldn´t take long, as the chapters are pretty short).
> 
> Harry: You should have done that with the rest of your Fics.
> 
> Maybe, but this one is... Different, from the ones I have written so far.
> 
> Harry: You have no discipline.
> 
> Shut it, or I won`t ever write smut with you and Theo and Cedric.
> 
> Harry: You wouldn`t dare...!
> 
> Maybe I could write someting with them playing together while you watch them all tied up to a chair. And I will give you a small dick. Not that you need help in the small department right now.
> 
> Harry: Fine... I`ll shut up.
> 
> Well, enjoy, everyone!

“Fuck yeah, Eureka!”

Harry, a half-crazed grin on his face, celebrated his findings. Someone was going to get a dinner of steak and lobster soon!

_Legilimency, is the art of immersing oneself inside the mind on an individual or, in the case of truly gifted users, multiple individuals. While it is wrongly considered as the art of reading minds, the truth is that Legilimency is much more. The person who performs Legilimency is known as Legilimen._

__

A skilled user of Legilimency is able to see, obtain, absorb and understand the thoughts, emotions and the most profound psychological levels of someone else. The wizards or witches of this level of skill are able to skim the superficial thoughts of someone whose mind is unprotected and/or unfocused needing only slight visual contact. 

__

_Someone of sufficient willpower is capable of throwing the Legilimen out of their mind. Otherwise, the only defence against Legilimency is Occlumancy. It is also recommended that a possible Legilimen learns Occlumency, as it is possible that a beginner practitioner can lose themselves inside the mind of the target. It has also been noted that practitioners who master Legilimency and Occlumancy become much better at both due to the understanding of their own mind, as well as the mind itself._

This was absolutely _perfect!_

Apparently, while there were other methods of learning how to read minds, Legilimency was much more thorough, if the most difficult and dangerous, one to learn. There were so little Occlumens in in the first place and only a few of them had the patience and talent to learn it. Granted, Legilimency could be learned without Occlumency, but Harry wasn’t about to risk it. 

Of course, as nothing could ever be easy in the life of Harry freaking Potter, the Hogwarts Library didn´t have anything remotely useful for learning them. But, as he was Harry motherfucker Potter, the Wizardly World, and Hogwarts in particular, was going to learnt that nothing got in his way whenever he got something in mind.

Unless that “nothing” happened to be Hermione, because then it would be quite something and Harry didn’t want to go against his friend because she would hit him, murder him and/or castrate him, in no specific order, and he still didn’t want to die, especially as a virgin. 

Although his newest crusade was about learning, so maybe she would be on his side.

 _“But how to go about learning an apparently forbidden sort of Magic,”_ it wasn’t as if he could just hire a tutor, unless they were of the shady type… Well, that could be an option. (And no, he wasn’t going to bother with the legalities of this).

“Oh, but what do we have here?” called a female voice. Dammit! He hadn’t expected that someone would find him in this desolated as fuck classroom way past where normal people usually dwelled. 

Harry turned to see a thin woman draped in a gauzy shall and cloak. She had thick glasses that were so magnified and huge that Harry was sure they could burn the Black Lake if they reflected the sunlight. Her eyes looked so enormous that Harry thought they would develop their own orbit. In a way, she reminded Harry of some kind of giant insect.

Or maybe… The prophesised insect invasion was already happening! That would explain so much! 

No, wait… The invasion wasn´t supposed to happen in another fifty seven years, four months, two weeks and six days, so he still had enough time to build his fortress in Bolivar Peak, where humanity would hold their last stance for a hundred years before the Miracle Child appeared and defeated the insects mounting his homophobic lesbian unicorn accompanied by their sidekick, a fat but incredibly agile middle-aged man in a Batman costume with mad ninja, cooking and stakeholder skills. 

“What do you have there, dear?” the strange woman asked. Before Harry could come up with an excuse, the woman had already taken the book he was reading and was examining its contents. “Now, this is really interesting! Not many children your age are interested in these kinds of Magic.”

“Em… Who are you?” Harry was trying to think of a way to get out of this. He didn’t want any Professor even suspecting that he wanted to learn Mind Arts. Scanning the room, he saw some kind of heavy metal ball… Maybe if he was discrete enough…

“There´s no need for that, dear boy,” said the woman while she put the book down. “Knocking me out and then try to wipe my memory won`t work, I`m afraid, because you would wipe my mind clean and then you would leave an imprint of your Magic because you are not skilled enough yet, so you would be caught anyway. Oh, and I am Sybill Trelawney, Professor of Divination of Hogwarts; nice to meet you Mr Potter… Even if it is two years before what fate had already planned.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, yes… I can tell you this because it is not going to happen now anyway, but you weren’t supposed to discover Headmaster Dumbledore´s plan to catch the Dark Lord and to test your courage, much less on your own, but not even I could predict what would happen to you… Anyway, we also wouldn’t have met until your third year when you took my elective… Which I wouldn’t suggest at this point because you won`t need it.”

Harry looked at her as if she was a weird creature. _Hypocrite,_ his mind supplied. “Are you… out of your mind… or high?”

The professor blinked. “Well, that is what I have made people believe. Dear Minerva in particular seems to think I`m a fraud...,” she tilted her face to the side, looking at nothing in particular. “Many students come to my class thinking it will be an easy grade, so I give them just that. But my apparent… Craziness in class actually helps the few students with the gift of the Sight or such other similar talents, to truly develop their abilities and they, instinctively, learn to keep those abilities as much of a secret as possible. Divination itself is not something that can be taught, although there are ways to learn to read the energies of the world to do some predictions. The Art of Divination is something you have to be born with and develop later in life.”

“What about the rumours of you predicting students’ deaths?”

“Sometimes I´m right, and it is because of the fact that they are subconsciously aware of everything around them that their lives are saved. But most of the time I do it for fun,” the cheeky grin that accompanied that confession threw Harry off guard.

“For _fun_?”

“Of course. If I`m going to have to deal with so many students who are uninterested in my subject, I can at least do it on my terms and have some fun while the ones really interested or who have the gift actually learn what they need.”

“And you do that by traumatizing students with a possibly none existing death…?”

“Yes. Minerva transforms into a cat, Filius is a funny little man, the Quirinus… Well, you will know in due time, though I suggest to never looking at him in the eyes… And to make jokes about noses every time he is near… and Severus… I don’t think I need to explain either,” she shrugged helplessly. “By the way, here.”

The woman handed Harry a couple of books that she had made appear out nowhere. He read the titles, his eyes widening more with each title.

_Guide to Basic Occlumancy by Maxwell Barnett._

__

Guide to Advanced Occlumancy by Maxwell Bernett.

__

_Immersing into Your Mind and the Mind of Others, volume I. A basic guide for the untrained Wizard without trainer on how to start learning Mind Magic without screwing themselves by His Majesty Morgan Pendragon V._

“This… How did you… Why…?”

“It has always been advised that a person with the gift of the Sight learns Occlumency, though I admit to have never been very talented with it. I am at an acceptable level now, though, and I won`t be needing these books right now. Oh, and I`m friends with King Morgan -you know, the Magical and Muggle Britain are politically separated-, and he sent me that book a couple of years ago, just after his coronation. Anyway, my Inner Eye told me that someone could make use of the books now, and imagine my surprise when it was you, Mr Potter! Just make sure no one else see them. Of course, we could say that Morgan lent them to you… You should consider writing to him some time, just to be sure… He will be so happy there´s one more of us!”

“One more of what? A possible Occlumans or… A Seer?”

“No, silly, you will understand in time. Bye-bye, Mr Potter, read the books and don’t forget to send a letter to His Majesty!” and with that, the Professor was out of the room.

_Just… What the Hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly different Sybill, right? I hope you will like her. And this is just the beginning.
> 
> Cedric: Hey, Claus, have you seen Harry or Theo?
> 
> In their bedroom. I guess they are already, you know...
> 
> Cedric: I got to go!
> 
> ... Well, I have to go see this. Bye everyone, don`t forget to comment!


	3. Teddy Nott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry received a letter from the King and meets his future husband. He also seems to be planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh, guys, I can`t believe the reception to the story so far! I`ll really do my best to no disappoint you all. Harry`s first love interest appears in this chapter. No real romance yet, though... What a pity, but that will take some time.
> 
> Harry: We are eleven here, Claus... Not that I would mind getting dirty with Teddy and Cedric right now but...
> 
> You are such a pervert, Harry!
> 
> Harry: I`m not the one writing this... Or even imaging it! You are the old pervert!
> 
> I`m not! I`m not even twenty-three, son I`m not old. I can`t say much about being a pervert, but I prefer my partners, both male or female, to at least be twenty. Why the Hell am I even arguing? Petrificus Totalus!
> 
> For now, enjoy!

Harry had heeded Professor Trelawney´s suggestions about reading the books, and so far he wasn’t disappointed. The mental exercises that King Morgan described in his book were difficult to understand at first, but after reading the Guide to Basic Occlumancy everything made so much sense. He was even able to start sorting through his memories (something he really hoped to get done soon. Too many Dursley´s thoughts in his Happy Hogwarts was going to ruin his mood, and he couldn’t let stress make him ugly, otherwise he was going to die as an ugly duckling virgin, and that was a big NO).

So far he hadn’t managed to speak with Professor Trelawney _–“You can just call me Sybill, Harry dear!”-_ The fuck…? About contacting King Morgan. He had managed to do some research, though, with Hermione´s help and Ron´s knowledge about Wizardly Britain, and he discovered that the woman was right. Just like their Muggles counterparts, the Witches and Wizards had their own political system which consisted of the Noble Houses, the Ministry´s Department Heads and the Minister himself running the day to day activities, with the Minister being the highest authority, although the Department Heads had more weight in their respective areas and the Head of The Department of Magical Law and Enforcement having the authority to contradict the Minister if it was necessary (which apparently was needed more often than not since Cornelius Fudge took the position). 

Still, the Ministry´s power and the authority over the politic and economy of the country held by the Houses came directly from the Crown, which, while not allowed to strip the Houses of their Nobility unless due cause was presented because of ancient laws set in Magic forevermore, it could still dismiss them from their duties, outstrip the Ministry of power and dissolve the Wizengamot if that was the current Monarch´s Prerogative. After all, instead of a Constitutional Monarchy, Wizardly Britain was an Absolute Monarchy. 

The current King, Morgan Pendragon V, was content with just supervising the goings of the Ministry, rarely getting directly involved. The man, who Harry learned was only seven years older than him, had always been odd, thought very sharp. He had been a Slytherin, and it wasn’t unheard of the fact that he liked to use people to get some things done without doing them himself. 

According to Ron, he was an arsehole, but at least he honestly cared about the wellbeing of his people. He still relished a bit in the misery of others a couple of times and has been known to assassinate people who annoyed him a tad too much.

Harry, much to his surprise, already admired him. 

He hadn’t had the courage to write a letter to the man just yet _–WTF, Potter!? Are you a delicate flower, or do you need Hermione and Ron to hold your hand? Man up and grow a pair of ovaries already, those balls apparently do nothing for you!-_ because he wasn’t sure how the man would receive them. He didn’t want to expose her to the danger of being killed on a whim and he would feel just as bad if it happened to one of the school`s owl.

“Potter,” called a voice suddenly. Harry turned around and _–Wow, talking about losing his virginity-_ he was met by the most incredible pair of almost iridescent icy blue eyes, which was brought out by his short, dark hair, perfect eyebrows and long eyelashes, all of them forming part of the most boyishly handsome face Harry had ever seen. The boy was trying to say something, but Harry was too busy ogling him; that is, until the unnamed boy gave an annoyed look that actually made his eyes flash dangerously.

Okay, Harry, focus, you can eat him up with your eyes later…

Letting out a nervous smile, he said. “I`m sorry, would you mind repeating that?”

Rolling his eyes, the boy showed Harry the single black envelope he was carrying. “This is for you, from M… My cousin… He explained in his own correspondence for me that Sybill spoke to him about you, and he decided to make the first move… As usual,” at his prompting, Harry took the letter. “For your eyes and ears only. If anyone else tries to read it they will be hit by a rather nasty curse and if your try to tell anyone what is inside, you will sound like a banshee having an orgasm. And don´t try to get rid of it before reading it; my cousin will know and he will be annoyed.”

He turned around, being done with his task and wanting nothing more than to get some breakfast already. Harry, startled, barely reacted in time to stop him. “What is your name?”

Raising an eyebrow, the boy answered. “Theodore Nott.”

“Well, thanks Teddy, see you around!” the stoic boy finally showed some emotion when his face and ears turned red, and there was a small twitch under his eyes. 

“Don`t call me that!” he exclaimed before hurrying to his table. For Harry, his voice sounded more embarrassed than anything, and the young Potter had to stop himself from gushing at how adorable the other boy looked all flushed like that. 

Had the members of a certain group of former pranksters been around, they would have recognized the light that fell on his eyes, as it was the same his father had when he had met Lily Evans.

 _“I will make him mine… Future Mr Theodore Potter-Nott, oh fuck, yes!”_ as it was, Theodore felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Harry! What the Hell was that!?” asked an alarmed Ron. Hermione simply stared at her black-haired friend.

“What do you mean?” he murmured while his mind was in Lala Land.

“He is a Slytherin, Harry! Why did a Slytherin come here to speak to you? And why give you something!?”

“Slytherin…? I didn`t notice…,” finally paying attention, Harry looked at his best friend. “Em… My family had some business with a cousin of his and… I want to keep… Contact with some of my parents` friends? And Ron, have you considered that not everyone in Slytherin is bad? I mean, there have been people from other Houses that are bad like… What was this fellow`s name… Funny White or something…”

“Harry, I think you mean- Ohmp!” Harry didn’t even turn to see who had spoken before slamming a boiled egg into their mouth.

“He is just a slimy, dirty bastard and the son of a Dear Eater! And the rest of his family are probably like that too!” argued the red-head. 

The short Gryffindor was looking at his friend in startled shock, before slowly shaking his head. “Ron, I don`t care if you speak badly about the rest of the Slytherins, although not all of them are that bad, but I don`t want you to bad mouth my future husband,” for himself, he thought. _“Well I don´t know about a bastard, but he will be slimy and dirty by the time I`m done with him,”_ standing up dramatically, or as dramatically as his scare height of four feet eleven inches would allow and making sure that none of his perverted thoughts showed on his face, he picked up his things and started to leave. “I need to read this, and apparently it has to be in privacy… And I need to convince the house-elves to give me some steak and lobster. And chocolate. And a set of tutus.”

“Wait, Harry, what do you mean by future husband? And why do you need steak, lobster, chocolate and a tutu?” hurried Hermione to ask.

“Well, Teddy doesn`t know he will be my husband just yet, but don`t tell him, ok? I have to work on making him mine. Anyway, I need steak and lobster for myself, to congratulate me on a job well done, and I`m craving chocolate… I haven`t have my fill since forever, which means 3 AM of today.”

“And the tutus?”

“Oh, dahling, you probably don´t want to know,” the evil laugh that came out probably wasn´t necessary, but all for the sake of watching the people around him squirm in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Harry is a little more advanced than his peers... Oh, well, more fun for me, right Harry?
> 
> Harry: ...
> 
> Oh, right... Well... Meh. Don`t forget to comment! Until next time!


	4. Just... What...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reads the letter and Percy has a new label to his name. Not one he would want, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I´m so sorry. I wanted to post thechapter earlier, but I just wasn´t able to! I hate college, specially having to deal with it with an irregular country situation... Well, anyway it is almost 9 PM here, so I will be posting the next chapter in the morning, I´m too tired for anything else. Meh, Harry didn´t join me today, but he is busy with Teddy and Cedric. I´m still not sure what they needed the ropes for...
> 
> Whatever, enjoy!

_Dear Harrison James Polaris Potter._

_I have instructed my cousin, Theodore, to deliver this letter to you in order to have him warn you about the effects of the curses that were put into it. I decided that the slight subterfuge was necessary because, by the lack of things I have heard about you, I figure you value your privacy, but I´m afraid that, given your position, it will not last. For that, I thought prudent to better ease you as much as possible into the perks, both negative and positive, of your fame and your status as a noble. The effects of them are already visible as, if you have read the Daily Prophet (a publication I despise, despite their occasional usefulness) then you have seen the multiple (though unsubstantial) articles with your name. I would advise you to contact a solicitor and a barrister, though, because while some of the information that has been shared so far is appropriate to what they can legally publish for the masses, they might become a little bold._

_Now, onto what is important. Sybill has contacted me because she feels that you have some potential to learn the Mind Arts, a branch of Magic that the current Ministry is very… Nervous about. For that reason I will not only give you official permission to learn and practice it to your heart´s content, but I will personally teach you. Understand, though, that despite the fact there are people like Albus who are relatively stronger than I, and I agree that the Headmaster is the current greatest Wizard of this era as his knowledge and skills in many fields surpass mine by a great margin, I am by far the most powerful and skilled Master of the Mind Arts in Britain and possibly the World at large. That said, I will only accept your complete focus in learning what I have to teach, even when progress seems slow or non-existent. Otherwise, I will feed you to my pet hippopotamus, Samantha Amarylis Victoria Susana Amanda Banana Fana Fo Fana, but I call her Sweetie._

_About how I´m going to teach you… Well, you will discover in due time. For now, I want you to finish reading the basics of Occlumancy and the first five chapters of my own book, after which, you will put this letter under your pillow just before going to bed._

_We will see each other soon, Lord Potter, sooner than you might believe if you finish your homework soon._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Morgan Arthur Claus Gwynn Falco Pendragon, King of Camelot._

_P.S. I won´t kill your owl if you decide to send me a letter. I tend to like owls more than I like some people._

Harry had decided to do exactly what the King had instructed and found himself placing the letter under his pillow just before bed. The rest of the boys were already asleep. During the past week he had devoted quite a bit of time to the reading material assigned to him by the Monarch and somehow, instead of lowering, his grades had shot up by a considerable margin.

Placing his head on the pillow and taking a deep breath, Harry wondered exactly what the King had planned. 

Ten seconds later, his vision blackened completely. And, because none of the other boys were awake, no one noticed the moment the curtains of Harry`s bed closed and then locked themselves magically. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke in a strange place. The only things there were an infinitely vast space of blackness and a single white platform where he was standing. He also noticed that he was only wearing a simple white t-shirt and slacks. 

“Oh, you`re finally here, welcome... Um… You are shorter than I thought.”

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everyone, stand back,” ordered Percy Weasley as he pointed his wand to Harry`s bed. “Finite Incantatum!”

There was a kind of sudden snap as the Locking Charm on the curtains was lifted. The young Prefect waited for a few seconds before sighing and reaching to move the covers. 

“Potter, are you-,” he didn’t get to finish before he was assaulted by a bar of butter. 

“Help! Pervert! Rape!” screamed Harry as he jumped out of bed, somehow freshly showered and fully clothed. Percy was spiting some of the butter that went into his mouth and trying, futilely to wipe some of it with his sleeves. 

“Harry, what the Hell!?” screamed Ron. Neville had already gone down for breakfast and, Dean and Seamus were just looking at the scene with a combination of amusement and disbelief.

The young raven was sending Percy a glare that could have melted glaciers, not because of the fierceness but because it looked like the most adorable pout in the multiverse. “You were trying to take a peek, right? Well, bad news, Mister John Herbert, that sight is only for my future husband and you will never see it! Never!”

Then he jumped out of the window. Which had been closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that. Poor Percy. He will be now known as a child molester. BTW, the next chapter is the end of TPS book, I´m SO looking foward to the next ones. Specially GoF and OotP... Heads will roll!


	5. Gummies Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the power of sugar, specially on a protective, pissed off Harry`s hand. Dumbledore finally gets his toffee and Morgan makes and apperance. McGonagall also recieves something, but she might not like what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I say, HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY, EYYYY, EEYY! How is it going? Are you all as excited about this chapter as I am? This is the final chapter of The Philosopher`s Stone which means... Yes, the battle against Quirrelmort. 
> 
> Harry: Claus, I have to ask if you were high when you wrote this?
> 
> Mnn... Nop, I am not allowed to be near any kind of drugs, including antihistamine and headaches pills, although I can comsume those under supervision. 
> 
> Harry: What happened?
> 
> I don´t know... My friend refuse to tell me, my ex-girlfriend and a cousin kept sending me strange looks and blushing for like two months, I was named persona no grata in a supermarket and it`s forbidden to ever mention what happened to my parents... I`m pretty sure the last is for my own protection, though. I fear the Chancla.
> 
> Harry: Let`s get on with this before you scare the readers. And please, stay at least ten feet away from me.
> 
> Whatever... Oh, by the way, Readers... Do you like Gummies Bears?

Harry was pissed. Not the typical “Oh, you fucking bastard, you” nor the “I`m going to dance over your grave, you stupid motherfucker” kind of pissed. It was the “I`m going to crucify you using hot nails, cast Cruxio on you, rip off your skin, cut your testicles and feed them to you, and then drown you in boiling oil” kind of pissed. 

His week had started fairly good. His classes, excluding Potions and DADA, had been adequately pleasant. Professor McGonagall had even complimented Harry on his last performances in classes and Flitwick thought that Harry had enough grasp of a few charms that he should try casting them silently. His studies of the Mind Arts were going exceedingly well, to the point where he could start building rudimentary defenses by the start of the next school year. 

He had also sent Teddy numerous gifts during the last couple of months, ranging from poems and chocolates to expensive clothes and magical, harmless things that would probably make his life easier Harry had ordered through catalogues with Sybill`s help. The boy at first had been hesitant, especially because Harry had sent everything anonymously, but when Snape had assured him that the gifts were free of any kind of harmful Magic, he started to accept them.

The brilliant blush and shy smile on Teddy`s face whenever he received a new gift, something Harry learned the boy had come to look forwards to, made Harry`s day every time. 

All that aside, Harry was pissed because he, along Hermione and Ron had told McGonagall that someone was going to steal the Philosopher’s Stone and the woman hadn`t believed them! The nerve! Well, see how she likes receiving cat toys every morning from now on! Yes, his revenge would be terrible. TERRIBLE!

So, Harry, Ron and Hermione, being the brave, dunderheaded Gryffindors they were, had to go and try to stop a robber with infinitely more power and knowledge of Magic than them. And now, his best friend was hurt!

No one hurts his friends and gets away with it, it didn`t matter that it, technically, was their fault. 

Harry entered the chamber where the stone supposedly was, weighting the big stone he had grabbed from the pieces of the knight Ron had used. He saw, at the very center, the Mirror of Erised and in from of it was someone Harry could recognize by the turban. 

“For Liberty, Glory, Teddy and Boobs!”

Quirrinus Quirrel turned around at the sound of the awesome battle cry, only to be met by Harry the Flying Potter slamming into him with a rock in hand. “What the-!”

“Die, evil specter, you will never take me alive!” Harry had the look of a desperate man on his face as he brought the rock down. Unfortunately, he only managed to get two hits in before he was blasted away by a spell. 

The Dark Wizard glared hatefully at the boy, who looked back defiantly.

“Potter, what-?”

“You don`t fool me! No one can be so ridiculously pathetic and not having something under their sleeve. You thought I would believe Snape wanted the stone? He`s an obsessive, passive-aggressive arse-hole and a git, but he`s not evil. Besides, the Nargles told me about Mr Nosey under your hat.”

Quirrel stared at him for a full minute before starting to chuckle softly. “Very good, Mr Potter… You appear to be smarter, if slightly more unhinged, than the rest of these people… Only Snape-”

“Like a give a fuck,” Harry said before pointing his wand at the Professor. A red and green stream of something almost slammed into Quirrel, but the dark Wizard managed to dodge. Curious about the nature of the attack, it only took him a moment to recognize the Gummies bears. 

“What the-”

_“Let me speak to the boy.”_

“But Master, you don’t have the strength…,”

_“I have strength enough for this.”_

Quirrel started to undo the turban around his head and Harry simply let him, needing time for his next move. The garment was off quickly and Quirrel turned around, showing the second, nose-less face that spurted out of his skull. 

“Ah… Harry Potter. I assume you know who I am?”

“You are… Voldycakes.”

“Exactly, Harry- Wait, what?” Voldemort`s answer had come as if rehearsed, so he noticed the change to his name too late. “No, I am Lord Voldemort! Do you see what I have been reduced to? Forced to share a body like this; unicorn blood can sustain me, but it won´t give me my body back.”

“Woe is me.”

Ignoring that, Voldemort continued. “Fortunately, there is something that can give it back, and you will help me acquire it. “

“I will not!”

“Yes, you will!”

“I won´t, ever!”

“You will do it!”

"Not even in your wildest dreams!"

"I will give you cookies from the dark side."

Harry actually took a few seconds to consider that. “Nopity nop, and that`s final.”

“Then, you shall suffer. Get him!” 

“I don´t think Clementina likes that idea,” commented Harry, pointing at something behind them.

“Master!” at the panic in Quirrel`s voice, Voldemort turned around to see a giant, moving Gummies Bear before he was hit with a nose-crunching punch. Well, at least he didn`t have a nose to worry about. 

What followed was the most epic, awe-inspiring beat down from a Gummies Bear against a Dark Lord ever recorded in History (Harry and Hermione were surprised it wasn’t the first or even the second). Despite being relatively light, Clementina dived down in a Meteora manoeuvre, keeping the pressure then using the Gorilla press slam, easily breaking each of Quirrel`s bones. 

Now, taking into consideration the beat down, the curse inflicted on Quirrel through the unicorn blood and the Possession, you can imagine that his body wouldn’t handle so much punishment. So, he died.

Harry, essentially unrepentant about killing a man, simply started to walk back to his friends, already planning how to celebrate their victory. He passed in front of the mirror, looking on as his reflection slipped the Stone inside his pocket and winked him. Harry blew his reflection a kiss, making Mirror-Harry blush.

He didn’t notice the spirit of Voldemort rushing at him until it had already passed through his body. 

He fainted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up feeling slightly out of it, resting on one of the Infirmary`s bed. The first thing or person he saw was Albus Dumbledore, who regarded him with a soft look in his twinkling eyes. Normally, Harry would have choked him with his own beard and questioned him until the old Wizard spilled the beans on his plans. As it was, Albus Too Many Names and Jobs Dumbledore better start preparing himself for Mt Harry´s Apocalyptic Eruption but for now, the boy would play it easy. 

_“I have to learn that, though.”_

“Hello, Harry. It is good to see you are alright.”

“Professor… What happened?”

“I have been told some details by your friends and I was able to use the Mirror to figure out the rest, and yes, Harry, the Mirror has other uses but you don´t need to know that. Quite a few of your admirers have left you some gifts,” he pointed to a table nearby, which had all kind of candies and toys.

“Admirers?”

“What occurred between you and Professor Quirrel has been declared a secret so, naturally, everyone knows about it. Messrs Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat, but Madam Pomfrey decided to stop them. Quite an impressive bit of Magic you used, Harry, one I`m very curious about.”

“How long have I been here?” asked the boy while he reached for some of the chocolate nearest him (a particular brand of expensive chocolate he knew because Morgan loved it and which was also Teddy`s favourite). He opened it and broke a piece for Dumbledore.

“Two days, Harry and thank you. Thankfully you were mostly emotionally stressed and whatever toll your Magic took only required some rest. It looked, mostly, that you had some exhaustion and lack of sleep to catch on to.”

“What happened to the Stone, Professor?”

“You recovered the Stone from the Mirror and I took it. I had a talk with my friend Nicholas and he has agreed that it is better to destroy it. He and Perenelle have enough Elixir to put their affairs in order.”

“And they will die?”

“Yes, but remember, for the well-organized mind, Death is but the next great adventure,” the old wizard let the words sink in, mentally glad when some of the depression seemed to leave Harry`s face. “Now, I must get going, but we can talk about the spell you used at another time.”

“Only if you teach me that spell of twinkling eyes, Professor,” said Harry with a cheeky grin.

Dumbledore paused, looking utterly confused for a couple of seconds. “Oh my,” and then he burst out laughing. The young Potter looked at him as if he had lost his marbles… Not that Harry could complain. “I apologize. I used that spell many, many years ago and I don`t even remember what for. It seems I forgot about it and is has been there for more than five decades…”

Harry looked at him in complete disbelief. “I don´t know what you usually have, Professor, but I don`t think I want any.”

The Headmaster chuckled and began to walk away when something caught his eye. “Oh, Berty Bott`s… Would you mind if I took some, Harry?”

“It`s alright, Professor.”

“In my youth I had the misfortune of eating a vomit-flavoured one and I lost my liking for them… But I guess I could do with a nice toffee,” he popped it into his mouth, his eyes widening in delight. “Oh, toffee indeed!” shaking his head, he headed to the door, but not before saying. “You have another visitor, Harry, so make most of the time you will have,” and then he finally walked out.

“He doesn`t change, it seems,” commented a voice just besides Harry. The boy wasn’t actually surprised by it, nor was he surprised when a young teenager appeared sitting on his bed. 

Harry looked at him, this one being the first time he saw King Morgan in person outside of their regular meetings inside their mindscape. He was handsome and somewhat exotic looking, with his skin tanned and his features on the right side of delicate and aristocratic. His hair was short on the sides and back, slightly long on top and slicked back, starting as a deep blue on the roots and lightening to almost white near the tips. His eyes were a deep purple that regarded Harry with an intense gaze for a few moments before he looked at the door. 

“Master, what-?”

“Wait a moment, Harry.”

“For what?”

“You wait for it and listen.”

…

…

…

After what felt like centuries, but it couldn’t have been more than two seconds, Harry heard it.

_“Oh, Albus, I was just coming to ask about Mr Potter.”_

_“He is alright, Minerva, but some privacy might be needed. He just went back to sleep. He gave me these Beans before that, though, if you want one.”_

_“No, thank you, Albus. I`m glad Mr Potter is- **Oh, Gads, Albus! You just**_ puked _**on me!** ”_

_“I`m… I`m sorry, my dear *ghoah*!”_

_“Albus!” ___

__***SLAP***_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__Meanwhile, Harry and Morgan were laughing so hard it hurt. For the boy, this was probably one of the instances in which he felt a real feel of contentment. Part of it was, probably, Morgan using their Master/Apprentice bond to channel some positive emotions into the boy._ _

__“I just wanted to check up on you, Harry. Something felt off through our bond and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”_ _

__“Didn’t you want to keep it a secret for now, though?”_ _

__Morgan rolled his eyes and flicked Harry on the forehead. “That´s you, idiot. I don´t care anyway, it isn’t as if anyone other than you and Theo will remember I visited after I´m gone; I made sure of it. Anyway, I have to leave, duty calls,” he actually didn’t have anything to do that could be considered urgent, but he saw Harry yawning, which meant that there was some tiredness still left on his system. With a gentleness reserved for only a few, he pushed the younger boy back until he was laid back on the bed and then ruffled his hair. “I will pick you up on the train station. As I said, you will not live with those horrid people any longer,” Harry wanted to say that he didn’t want to sleep anymore, but he felt a pulse in his mind that forcibly but not unpleasantly made him very drowsy._ _

__“Night, Harry, just rest as much as you need.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Liked it? Hate it? Are you dying laughing or because it was bad? Tell me! Your kudos and bookmarkings are great, but if you take two minutes to comment it would mean the world for me. 
> 
> By the way, I like both Dumbledore and McGonagall, I just have a twisted sense of humor, so don`t think this is bashing. I also hope you liked Morgan? Dumbledore knew he was there, but he won`t remember Morgan was in the castle by the time he leaves. Powerful Mind Magic is probably the most dangerous weapon after the Killing Curse. Anyway, tell me what you think of this all, please.
> 
> Oh, and I won`t have a new chapter for a least a week. I`m rather busy right now, I`m afraid.


	6. Summer Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of summer shows Harry that just because he is out of Hogwarts, it doesn`t mean that Magic has to wait. He also learns that ostriches are the vehicle of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know I promise I wouldn`t take more than 10 days to finish this chapter and I`m sorry, but I was pretty busy and I also had to deal with some other... Depressing issues. I`m not over it, but I`m not the kind of individual who let`s depression take the best of me.
> 
> Harry: About the only thing I can respect about you.
> 
> Thank you. By the way, I prepared you a gift. Happy belated birthday _*pulls rope*_
> 
>  
> 
> _*a curtain opens showing Theo and Cedric on a big bed. Cedric is tied up Shibari style and his legs were open, displaying the goods for all the world to see and his back was resting on Theo`s chest. Theo only had tight boxer briefs on; one of his hands was playing with one of Cedric`s nipple and the other held his head firmily. Theo`s mouth were devoring Cedric`s lips but then they turned to look hungrily at Harry*_
> 
>  
> 
> Harry: ...
> 
> Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them, lion!
> 
> Harry: I love you _*and runs off to his lovers and then closes the curtains*_
> 
> Well, since he is busy, why don`t you guys get busy yourselves by reading?

“There you are,” said the voice of Harry`s beluga Uncle. 

Harry had barely even said good bye to his friends when his relatives, and he was using the term as loosely as possible, caught sight of him. The humongous man took Harry by the arm with a bruising grip, dragging him back to where Petunia and Dudley were waiting. 

“I can`t believe we had to make the time just to pick you up, boy,” murmured the woman, low enough so she wouldn’t be heard by the people around. 

“When we get home you better believe that we are locking all those freaky things. We won´t let our house be polluted by freakishness!”

A low chuckle resounded around the four people, and it was then that they noticed that everything and everyone around had suddenly become still, the noises were gone and the background had turned completely grey.

“I don`t believe that will be necessary,” from behind them, Morgan appeared, materializing from thin air. His expression was relaxed at first, an almost content if not slightly vicious smile gracing his face but that changed when he saw the tight grip Vernon had on Harry`s arm. His eyes narrowed and he sent a sharp glare to the adult whale, making him release the boy and stumble back a little when he felt as if something cold pierced his heart. “From now own, I will be taking care of Harry, so you won`t have to worry about it anymore.”

While he was speaking, he walked until he was behind his Apprentice, gently placing his hands on the boy`s shoulders. Vernon had, meanwhile, walked fully back to his family and the Dursleys were looking at the blue-haired man carefully, some instinct telling them that he was someone dangerous.

“And just who are you?” questioned Petunia. If he wanted to take Harry off their hands she was alright with it, but she still wanted to know who he was.

“I am Morgan Pendragon, but for you, peasants, it is Your Majesty.”

“Pen-Pendragon!?” Petunia paled rapidly. Lily had told her, when they were still on speaking terms, about the Wizardly Britain Royal Family. She couldn´t know, of course, that he was King, but that was beside the point.

“Yes. I guess you have heard about us…,” his face became a rictus of wickedness that almost made the paralysis the Dursleys felt an almost physical phenomenon. “I don´t have much time right now, but do know that I will come for you, one day, whenever I feel like it,” the smile on his face stretched until it was literally going from ear to ear with sharp, demonic looking teeth adorning his mouth and his eyes changed from purple to a sickening burning pink. Keeping an arm on Harry´s shoulder, Morgan led him until they were outside of King´s Cross.

“How did you do that?” asked Harry. He noticed that everything else around them still seemed to be frozen. 

“What? Make everything appear as if it is frozen?”

“Well, that too, but I was talking about the shite-eating smile thing,” Harry suddenly started to act like a kid in sugar-high. “It was so _awesome!_ They looked like they were about to faint, and you just looked so cool and sick! I want to learn to bring fear into people´s hearts and make them shit themselves as well.”

Anyone else would have taken Harry to the first psychologist they could find after hearing him say that. Hell, they might even try to get him into a mad-house.

Morgan found it endearing and only great self-control kept him from cooing at him. “An illusion, enhanced with Mind Magic to make the smile and to make everything seems as if it was frozen. Time is, after all, a powerful Illusion. Oh, and I can make my eyes turn pink, but only under certain conditions,” Harry looked at him expectantly, but the young man shook his head. “Another time, Harry, we are here.”

Harry looked around, noting that the world around them had started to move again. What his eyes zeroed on instantly was in the pair of teenagers standing just besides a group of enormous birds… Ostriches.

“Harry, meet my little brother Salazar Pendragon and my little sister, Arthuria Pendragon. They go to Hogwarts, of course, but they are in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Little ones, I guess you already know him, but this is Harrison Potter.”

“Hello, Potter,” said Salazar with a friendly smile on his face. He looked very similar to Morgan, with the exception of his hair being brown instead of blue and he was significantly shorter. His eyes were also purple, but lacked the soul piercing quality of his brother. Arthuria was stoic, even more so than Morgan, which somehow made her already pretty face look almost like a sculpture. Her hair was blond and cut very short and her eyes were brown. She also appeared to be the youngest of the three, as Salazar looked like he was around fifteen while she couldn’t have been older than thirteen. “We are all accounted for, right? Because I`m hungry.”

“You are always hungry, Sally,” commented his sister.

“Well, excuse me, Titi, but I`m not a vegetarian who only ever reads, you know? I enjoy learning, but I need a lot of exercise as well and that makes me hungry.”

“That`s enough, you two,” ordered Morgan. He normally let them go at each other, but he didn’t have any snack right then, so it would have been a waste of entertainment. “Sal, you know she is not a vegetarian, Arthuria is a vegan, a very healthy way of life, learn the difference already,” he saw the girl was starting to smirk slightly, but she wouldn’t leave this one unscathed. “And Arthuria, I have always told you that you need to leave the books aside every now and then. I normally wouldn’t mind if you prefer to spend your life as an erudite, but you are a Princess and you have social responsibilities, so you must work on your social skills. And you need exercise, too, something that you should know with how much you read,” the girl didn’t show any other reaction aside from deviating her eyes, but Morgan knew she was embarrassed. “And we are just missing one more person, because Theo decided to visit his brother before coming home with us and the other should be arriving just…”

“Now,” everyone turned to see who they recognized as Sybill Trelawney, but she looked very different. Instead of her usual disarranged robes and messy hair, she was wearing a dark blue summer coat over a white dress, a white rimmed dark blue summer hat and matching boots. Her hair was curly in a reminiscent manner of Farrah Fawcett and her glasses were changed for something more elegant in copper colour. “Hello, everyone.”

“Professor Trelawney!?” exclaimed Salazar.

“Hello, Professor, you look nice,” greeted Harry. He couldn’t believe Sybill looked so good. If he had more appreciation for the female anatomy, he might have blushed, but as it was, the Divination Professor didn’t need any more male attention that what she was already receiving. 

“Oh, Harry dear, I told you to call me Sybil, especially now that we are not in school session,” her voice was sweet, but something in her tone sent a clear message; _Obey, you lowly male, or I will take away your capacity for reproduction._

Harry, as any wise man should, treasured his manly bits enough to understand that he was better off obeying.

“Well, if we all are ready…?” Morgan looked around; ready to mount one of the ostriches, but Harry stopped him.

“We can`t just ride the ostriches _like this!_ ”

“What do you mean, Potter?” asked Salazar. “I mean, I know is a little weird –that`s Morgan`s fault, Titi and I are not that strange- but they are trained and magically charmed so it is safe.”

Harry just looked at him as if he had grown a second head and then shocked his head. “No, I mean, riding an ostrich is amazing enough, but WE don’t look dashing enough. Master and Sybill are fine,” Morgan looked at his long sleeved mesh over a black tank top, blue-grey scarf, tight blue jeans and brown boots, and gave him a thumps-up. “But Arthuria, you and I? We look _boring_ ,” the pair of siblings looked at each other nervously, fearing the worst. “I want a tuxedo. And a corsair hat,” the looks that Salazar and Arthuria exchanged were of horror this time, before they alternatively looked between their brother and Harry.

“Not another one… **_Please, not another one!_** ”

“I`m not that bad, am I?” murmured Morgan at Sybill.

“You are.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting in the back of her parent`s car, a little annoyed with the crowded traffic, but otherwise happy to see her parents after so long and excited to tell them everything she could about the amazing year she had. She was, of course, going to omit telling them about some of the most… Exciting things that happened, but she wasn’t going to lie. 

She did tell them about her adventure with the troll and how Ron and Harry had saved her, marking the start of the friendship, but the Grangers were happy enough about her having friends to let the other things slide.

“Well, it seems you made very interesting friends Hermione. I`m very happy for you,” said her mum. “You will have to introduce us to these nice boys.”

“Yeah, boys…,” murmured her Dad.

“Oh, come on, Dan. They are only eleven, twelve at most.”

“She is right, Dad,” assured Hermione. She was mature enough to understand her father`s mood. “Ron is too immature, anyway, and Harry is… Well…”

“What is it, dear?” asked Mel. Her daughter rarely hesitated to say anything unless she was really unsure on how to tell it. 

“Well… Harry is… He is… Beyond mundane comprehension, to be honest,” Hermione`s expression was something akin a point around awed but disturbed admiration. “But Ron and I know when he is serious… Or we can often figure it out, anyway. There was this boy Harry declared as his future husband, and he was pretty serious about it too.”

“Another boy? His future husband?” Dan was, understandably, a little perplexed. 

“Yes. Same sex marriage is legal in the Wizardly World. An older student told me that it was made legal around five hundred years ago, because the Queen back then –they still have a completely different Government with an Absolute Monarchy system- felt that there were more important things to worry about than who someone wanted to have sex with or who they decided to spend the rest of their lives with. Many Wizards and Witches are not Christians, or they follow many different religions, so marriage there has less to do with spiritual or religious duties than with civil rights.”

“That`s rather advanced and very revolutionary of them,” commented Mel and her husband nodded. “What I`m curious about is that you mean when you say he is beyond mundane comprehension.”

“Oh, well, there was this- what is that?” Hermione interrupted herself when she saw something coming closer through the rear-view mirror. She and her parents turned to watch, recognizing the enormous bird that was coming toward them, running through the cars and jumping over them. But more than that, they were looking at the person riding on top of the ostrich.

Hermione realized who the person was almost instantly and she couldn’t stop herself from drawing her head out of the window and yelling. “Harrison James Potter, **_what do you think you are doing!? At least wear a helmet!_** ” huffing, she sat back and then looked at her parents, who eyed her astonished. “See what I mean?” 

“You sound as if you are used to it, Hermione.”

“After seducing the Giant Squid, forcing a poltergeist to marry a cat –which, somehow, is legal-, forcing half of the school to perform a medley of songs including classical ballets and Bohemian Rhapsody –by the way, I never expected that Draco Malfoy could do Fouetté turns or Pirouettes as elegantly and effortless as he did while screaming at the tops of his lungs- spelling everyone`s robes into rainbow colours and heading a Pride parade along with Professor Dumbledore through Hogsmade… Well, you can guess I have had to get used to some of it.”

Both doctors Granger were staring at their daughter in absolute shock, wondering exactly what kind of school they had sent her to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley arrived home after a big dinner, which they had used in order to ty to forget what happened at King`s Cross station. It was undoubtable that would never forget the demonic face that had threatened them with retribution, but they wanted to escape from it as much as they could. 

Petunia went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine and she also readied one of whiskey for her husband. Meanwhile, Vernon and Dudley settled in front of the TV. The beluga-man was in the process of searching for some movie when he decided to stop on the News Channel, as it was transmitting a special report. 

“Working as a reporter I have seen many things, but today takes the cake.”

“Well, people riding ostriches in the middle of London are definitely the kind of news that would make one`s head turn, Carol.”

“Indeed. My husband was there when it happened, and he said it was the oddest thing to see. There were a few complaints from Animal protection, but they have come to nothing. The people riding them haven’t been identified and apparently, technically speaking, they didn’t break any law.”

“We will now transmit footage taken by a few reporters we had in the areas were the riders were witnessed.”

The first video showed a rather attractive woman in a white dress. If the situation itself wasn’t weird enough, when the video was repeated in slow motion, it was clear she was elegantly drinking tea from a fine china cup.

In the second video, a familiar blue-haired man clearly looked at the camera and winked, lifting his shirt to show off his well-defined abs and chest, and the tattoos on his hip, a couple of inches under his right nipple and under his collarbone. 

The last video showed a black-haired boy they knew all too well using a red tuxedo; on his head was a helmet and over it a corsair hat and he was holding a flag of the UK. His ostrich, somehow, had a red and blue Mohawk. 

“Pet!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Suppers in Hogwarts during the summer were usually quiet affairs. Unless their rivalry or their differences of opinions clashed, even Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape could keep their talks in acceptable levels of politeness. It was also usual for the Professors to share their knowledge about Magic, and had Hermione been present to hear then, she would have collapsed at the sheer number of things she would have learned in just half an hour.

That night, however, wasn’t one of those nights. Certain days during the summer, the House-elves of Hogwarts decided to prepare a few dished to add to the options they would serve to the children once the new term started, and the Professors were always the first to try them in order to voice their opinions.

“Remind me again, what are we eating?” Pomona Sprout asked.

“This is _Ceviche_ , a Latin American dish known for some to come from Peru made by coking fish in lime or lemon juice. And the `cookie´ is a kind of yeast-less bread called _Casabe_ made out yucca root. It`s from Venezuela, if I remember right,” commented Dumbledore. He had, in his long life, eaten dishes that even the people around him wouldn’t even fathom. “I believe a student asked the elves to see if they could prepare some exotic dishes and gave them the recipes. I approved it, as it would be a nice change from the usual British and European foods. They will be preparing some Asian dishes next week,” the Headmaster said giddily. 

“It is certainty different, but each one is pretty good on its own. Putting the meat and onions over the bread gives it an interesting contrast of textures and flavours. What do you think, Severus?” said Filius Flitwick.

“It`s… Acceptable,” was as much of a compliment one could hope to get out of the stoic Potions Master. Inside, he thought, it was pretty well made. 

“It`s _more_ than acceptable, Severus,” said Minerva. “It`s very delicious.”

“That’s just your inner animal speaking.”

“Severus!” exclaimed Minerva infuriated, completely drowning Pomona`s quite _“Turn down for what”_.

Whatever else she wanted to say was interrupted when an owl dropped a small box just in front of her. Deciding to ignore Severus for the moment, she carefully opened it after making sure it wasn’t enchanted. Reaching inside, she pulled out the soft, fluffy and squishy thing inside.

It was a toy mouse.

Snape had to do a great effort not to sneaker, but, ignoring the cowering forms of the other Professors, including Mr Filch, Hagrid and Dumbledore, he started to comment. “I guess someone finally-”

**_“Esset Animali!”_ **

And that`s how Severus Snape finally matched his fame as the Dungeon Bat after spending two weeks transformed into one.

He also gained a healthy fear for the Scottish Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Am I the only one who wants to ride an ostrich? And as for why they rode ostriches instead of using some other method of transport, well, the excuse is that Morgan sometimes likes to go to eat in the Muggle World. Something about variety. 
> 
> So...? Liked it? Hate it? I want to know what you really think. After this I will be working on the first two chapters of the Chamber of Secret. 
> 
> Poor Harry... He is going to be a little more broken... _*peeks behind the curtain*_ Well, they are done already. Awwwww... Teddy and Harry are cuddling on Cedric`s chest.
> 
> By the way, did any of you watch the "In a heartbeat" short film? Cutest thing I have seen in a while.


	7. Summer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Harry`s summer and his re-encounter with his friends after a long couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I have to say that I`m pleasantly surprised. Almost 1500 reads and almsot a hundred bookmarks. Thank you!
> 
> I`m sorry for the long wait. This chapter just wouldnt come out right. I still think that there are a few things missing, but I didnt want to wait anymore. Besides, I do like it, it`s just... Well, anyway. I stayed withine my limit, but this is one of the longer chapters to date, so I hope you like it. By the way, I`m working on a second (third, technically, I haven´t published the one which would be the first yet) Harry Potter fic. I should be posing it in a few hours and this is a collaboration. I will leave more info after you finish reading this chap.
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry`s summer had been a blast. Learning about the Wizardly Britain and the Wizardly World at large was just the tip of the iceberg. He had completed his whole summer homework by the middle of the second week –Hermione would be so proud- so he had the time to really enjoy himself unbothered for the first time in his life. 

Morgan, somehow, taking into consideration the sizeable amount of work he had to do in order to run his Kingdom- well, Empire actually, but his Master liked the word Kingdom-, even with the Ministry of Magic running the day to day affairs, had more than enough time to take Harry, Salazar and Arthuria to different trips around UK –a purely Muggle construction- and parts of Magical Britain –which apparently amounted to the Empire of Camelot, with many different territories in the continent of Europe, America, Oceania and many islands belonging to it- and a couple of different places around the world. The four of them were usually disguised so they wouldn’t bring too much attention to themselves, but, although they weren’t going around wasting outrageous amounts of money, they didn’t have to contain themselves from enjoying everything they could.

Not everything was fun, though. While his lasts terms in Hogwarts had showed that he had a good head on his shoulders, Morgan was slightly annoyed by Harry`s lack of focus in his studies earlier that year. For that reason, he had Harry study with Arthuria and Salazar to polish his knowledge of First Year, and then put him under the tutelage of a couple of amazing Masters that belonged to the Pendragon`s Royal Ring, which is what the Round Table of the Arthurian Legends had eventually transformed into. 

Just as Morgan is a direct descendant of King Arthur, the current Masters, who also held the rank of Knight and served as the main force of protection for the King, are all descendants of the original Knights of the Round Table. They are also all related to each other, however distantly. 

It was very fortunate that his Occlumency really helped improve his memory even if his defences were still relatively inexistent and his tutors had commented that even with his body being malnourished –although that was being fixed and he had even grown a couple of inches-, his Magic was plentiful and strong. It, though, didn’t alleviate his suffering during the physical training Sir Mael insisted he went through or Salazar`s lesson in etiquette.

For example…

_“Why do I have to do this?”_

_“Holding the books on your head will really improve your balance.”_

_“No, I get that, Sal, but why do I have to wear the hills?”_

_“So you can learn to be graceful, which you will need for when you finally become Lord Potter, right, Arthuria?”_

_“Indeed. They also show your legs off and bring out you derriere.”_

_“Right?”_

_“What?”_

_“… What?”_

The biggest thing, however, was finally managing to get close to Teddy!

Theodore Nott, and his older brother, Maximillian Nott, were Morgan, Salazar and Arthuria`s closest cousins, because their mothers had been twins. They weren’t part of the Royal Family, however. Just like the Pendragons, the Nott brother`s parents were dead and Maximillian had been forced to take the roll of Head of House and parent at a rather young age. 

It wasn’t unusual for both sets of cousins to get together a few times each week and Harry, who was all but adopted by the Pendragons, joined them. Theodore was quiet and very calm, but his sense of humour was good, and once he was interested in a subject, he would sometimes ramble on until he became self-conscious, blushing brightly and apologizing. It was only when he knew he was being watched that he employed a colder mask.

Harry fell in love a little more with him every day and kept sending him anonymous gifts and letters, which Theo was sometimes responding to, asking who they were. Harry couldn’t wait until the day his Teddy wouldn’t be able to handle the curiosity any longer and would demand to know who was making him fall in love, and the Harry would reveal himself, and they would finally kiss, hold hands, cuddle and then Harry would slam Teddy against the wall and fuck him for all he was worth or throw him onto bed and ride Teddy`s cock all night long. 

_Ehem…_

Still, there was something that annoyed Harry very slightly. Just enough that he beat **The Shit™** out of the other soldiers and knight trainees with years of experience on him just that morning. To let things out, you know?

It was almost time for him to go buy his supplies for the new school year and he hadn’t received a single letter from his friends! Not one! Nothing! Nil! Zero! Nada! 

Like, _excuse_ him, they went to life bonding adventures, experienced almost death together, sumo-fought each other on daily basis in school and he was even going to ask Ron to be his best man in his wedding with Teddy and Hermione to be the godmother of their first child! If they didn’t want to be friends anymore, _they should have sent him a letter anyway!_

_*pop*_

“Eeps!” squeaked an small, strangely adorable creature when he found himself on the wrong side of Harry`s wand.

“Who are you?” asked Harry. He was well aware of the existence of House Elves, but he knew this one didn’t belong to the Pendragons, as their Elves were very well taken care of and all of them used some clothing in any shade of purple. 

“I`s… I is Dobby, Harry Potter Sir. I is sorry if Harry Potter Sir was startled.”

“I wasn’t startled,” murmured Harry, not acknowledging the not too manly squeak he had released when the creature had first appeared.

“But I hearded…”

“You heard nothing,” he definitely didn’t have a butcher knife in his hand and his expression wasn’t that of a deranged murderer. Nope, no sir.

“I`m sorry, Harry Potter sir, Dobby didn’t meant to insult you! Please, forgive Dobby!”

Calming down, because the Elf was too adorably pitiful, Harry decided to let it go. “Very well. Now, what do you want, Dobby? I have a session with Master and then I have to prepare the speech I`m going to yell to some people.”

“I… Dobby has come to tell Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter sir can`ts go back to Hogwarts or he will be in danger!” the little creature was hysterical enough that Harry knew he was serious.

“What do you mean? What danger?”

“There is a plot in Hogwarts and dangerous things is going to happen.”

Harry stared at Dobby for a moment, but he just shook his head. “I have to go back to Hogwarts. As much as I love it here, Hogwarts is my first home.”

“Even when Harry Potter`s friends haven’t sent him a single letter.”

“… And you know that, **how?** ”

It seemed to click to Dobby that he shouldn’t have said that.

_Somewhere in Scotland, Hagrid sneezed._

“Harry Potter sir must`s not get mad at Dobby…”

“I think I just figured it all out, and I`m already planning your death, but continue…”

“I… Dobby took Harry Potter`s letters from his friends because Dobby thought that Harry Potter wouldn’t want to go back to Hogwarts if he thought his friends didn’t want to see him…”

“… Dobby, I`m going to give you three seconds to run... One, two…”

“Harry Potter Sir…?”

“Three!”

“Eeps!” Dobby barely managed to move out of the way from being decapitated by an axe. The rest of the afternoon was spent by Harry chasing the House-elf and with the soldiers scurrying to escape as soon as they saw Harry running toward then with a deadly weapon in hand and a demented look of murder in his face. 

For a couple of days, Morgan had to wonder why a third of his army would hide at the mere sight of Harry , only to spend around two hours laughing until his stomach hurt too much to even consider standing up once he discovered the reason. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Apparently Harry hadn’t been the only one who had been worried by the lack of responses, and he made sure to tell his friends exactly what had happened, without mentioning that he had been staying with the Pendragons. Luckily –depending on your view- he had gone to the Burrow, the Weasley`s family home, the morning before Ron and the twins executed a plan to rescue Harry from his family, who supposedly had him caged. Had Harry known the plan included blowing up their door with a howitzer and then rush in, take Harry –after forcing him to wear a blue prince custom because Harry would murder them if they tried to get him into a dress- and escape in a miniature copy of Herbie while fireworks exploded behind them, he would have gone later. 

He simply told Hermione when they saw her in Diagon Alley.

Harry had told them that he had found some long lost family and he had spent the summer with them (which wasn’t a complete lie, because a few Potters had married into the Pendragon Family, although Harry wasn’t directly related to them). He also related a few of his adventures of the last couple of months, including his visit to the still intact Magical Library of Alexandria (Hermione was so jealous), his run in with the Irish national Quidditch team and how he managed to help them escape from fans by disguising as Mariachis (according to Morgan, Harry had some serious talent for music and Spanish), sneaking into the Circ du Solei by accident and somehow being able to perform for a whole week without being discovered before managing to escape… And that was only during the first three weeks.

A quick trip to Gringotts, which had Harry retrieving a collection of papers from the Goblins, since he already had more than enough money to buy his supplies, ten times over, and the trio was happily munching on some chocolates Harry bought while walking to Flourish and Blotts.

They were near when they saw a conglomeration of people, mostly women, in a display that almost made Harry think that the Messiah had come to Earth. 

“Oh Merlin!” exclaimed Hermione. “It`s Gilderoy Lockhart!” 

_´Damn it,`_ Harry knew the man from Arthuria, who wasn’t a fan. On the contrary, she knew there was something fishy about him but she had yet to bother do investigate him. He sent Hermione a curious look and when he saw her eyes light up in delight he started to reconsider the benefit of hitting her with a heavy book. Preferably something related to the benefits of common sense and sanity.

_Dear Kettle._

_I have been considering this for a long time and I think the moment to tell you this has come. You first have to know that I respect you completely, and I fully hope that our friendship will never change, but I couldn´t keep this to myself anymore, so… Here I go._

_Kettle… You are black._

_Signed,_

_Pot._

… Yeah, he just imagined that, so what? Want to have a go?

“Um… Harry, mate, who are you waving your fist at?”

Composing himself, Harry looked at his friend with an innocent smile. “It was nothing, Ron, just threatening the imaginary readers in my head,” turning to look at his female best friend, he said. “Hermione, get a hold of yourself. It`s unbecoming of you to be acting like that for a twat.”

“ _Harry_ , he is _not_ a _twat_!” she told him. “Gilderoy Lockhart wrote the books we will be using this year and he has done many amazing things!”

“Just because someone wrote a book doesn’t mean they are not a twat, Hermione. And we have done amazing things, and we are not acting like a wanna-be of the hate child between Brat Pitt and Indiana Jones.”

“Anyone who writes a book-“

“Three fucking words,” Harry interrupted. “The Communist Manifesto.”

That actually shut her up for a moment. “Touché.”

“Let`s just go in, ok?”

The children entered the shop, something easier said than done with the number of people blocking their path. Still, they managed to get inside. Unfortunately, that put then just in front of the famous author. The worst part? Harry didn’t even know what happened before the ponce had grabbed him _–Oh, Merlin, I need to sanitize myself!-_ and the reporter was taking pictures, and then the older celebrity was giving him whole collection of his books. A moment later he felt Ron yank him back _–someone was going to get a really nice Christmas gift this year-_ and he was standing outside of the circle of people, thankfully still inside the shop.

“I feel _so_ dirty.”

“You finally say something that makes sense, Potter,” said a voice that triggered Harry`s homicidal tendencies. 

“Hey, Malfoy! When is the next recital? I have to admit that I don´t like you, but your dancing skills are amazing.”

Red coloured the blonde’s pale face. “You just like the attention, don´t you, Potter? You can´t go a day without being in the centre of everything.”

“I wasn’t the one dancing in front of the whole school to Anna Magdalena Bach and Queen`s Bohemian Rhapsody,” he grinned when he thought of something. “By the way, I didn´t know you were such an avid fan of a Muggle band. I get it, though, Freddy Mercury is awesome.” 

“You stupid-”he was interrupted by the top of a cane landing on his shoulder.

“Now, now, Draco, you don´t need to lower yourself to that level,” said a platinum blond man. Looking at his face, Harry could see the resemblance that belated the fact that this was Malfoy`s father. He was dressed in immaculate dark robes and he was holding a cane which had an ornate, silver snake on it. “Harry Potter… What an unexpected surprise,” he said, rising his cane to move the bit of hair that covered Harry`s scar. “Lucius Malfoy, I`m Draco`s father,” the man extended his hand, and much to Ron and Hermione`s horror (and Draco`s surprise) Harry took it, smiling politely.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy,” with as much time as he had spent with the Royal Family and being part of a Noble Family, Harry already knew the names of the other Nobles. That didn’t mean he was going to threat Draco any different, but he knew he shouldn’t try to openly insult this man. At least not now. “I like the cane, it´s very… Classy and looks cool, where can I find one similar? But with a lion, of course. House loyalty and all…,” he shrugged innocently.

Lord Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow but, since the boy was still being polite, he decided to play the same. “It was a custom job, made in Twilfitt and Tatting's. I could always recommend you as a possible client…”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“Oh, children, I have been looking for you,” said Arthur Weasley as he came into view. “We are done here, so we can-,” his eyes finally landed on the other man. “Malfoy,” he greeted coldly.

“Weasley,” came the sneered reply.

“Hey, Mr Weasley! Lord Malfoy was just telling me where I could find a cane similar to his. I hope you don´t mind, but I want to stop by one more shop before we go to the Burrow for lunch,” Harry had decided to act quickly in order to evade a confrontation, knowing that whatever happened wouldn’t be pretty. “Let`s go!” taking a hold of Mr Weasley and Ginny, who had come behind him and ignoring her reddening face, he pulled them out of the shop. He would have to come later, but at least they had their school books. “Bye, Lord Malfoy!” he didn’t wait for a response, but, thanks to his studies with Morgan, he managed to recognize the slight irritation and surprise on his face, the calculative pose and the very vague level of amusement present in Lucius` eyes.

He would have to ask Master more about that man.

In the meantime, he really wanted to buy his own cane. Maybe he could drag Teddy; he and his brother were due to a visit in a couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it, then? i really hope you did. Tell me if there are any mistakes or whatever, or simply comment! I love to hear (read) from you.
> 
> Anyway, about the other fic, which I`m working on with Ben N. It`s a rewriting (because I love them) of the series since the beginning from Cedric`s point of view! Of course, it`s an AU, where Harry didn´t grow up with the Dursleys and Cedric will have a crush on Harry from the the start, even if he doesn´t recognize it and tries to deny it at first. Also, this Harry is a little different from the original Harry and will pick it up pretty quickly and tease Cedric about it before returning his feelings. Cedric doesn´t die, of course. Anyone all also thinks that if he hadn`t died, Harry and Cedric could have been a couple?
> 
> Anyway, if you are interested, just stay tunned and I will upload the first chapter soon enough.
> 
> Bye everyone, I´ll try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible.


	8. Two walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wall to Platform nine and three quarters had been sealed off, but it opens the door for another wall to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals! How´s is it going? I´m sorry about taking so long with this chapter. It just wouldn´t come out. I have also tried to use what ever little muse I had for the other Fic I have with Dream and there was another idea for a one-shot that I just needed to get out of my head.
> 
> Theo: Mate, this is really hot! Would you mind if I used some of this ideas with Harry and Ced?
> 
> Nah, it´s alright. I expect you to.
> 
> Theo: Yay! Thanks!
> 
> So, dear readers, I leave you to it.

“Are you kids alright?” a man asked the two boys and one girl that had unexplainably crashed into a wall. 

Harry was the first to put his mind together (there wasn´t much that could still be held together but still…) and sent the man a dazzling smile. “We`re alright, sir! My friend Hermione lost control of her car and Ron tried to stop her and they went crashing.”

“I see… But why did you crash against the wall _after_ they were on the floor?”

“I felt left out,” the man sent Harry a weird look and then started to back away slowly before running off. “Pfft, wimp,” turning to look at his friends, who had already recovered slightly. “Are you two alright?”

“Yeah… But Harry, why did you slam against the wall after us? You didn´t run until we had crashed,” questioned Hermione.

“I felt left out,” Harry pouted. He just wanted to do things with his friends. If they were into slamming against walls, who was he to judge them? They put up with all of his… Harryness, so he could handle their odd quirks.

“What the Hell even happened?” asked Ron.

Harry reached to the wall with a hand, feeling the firmness indicating that the portal to the Station 9¾ was closed. “It`s sealed. Damn it.”

“Wait, what?” Hermione looked properly scandalized. “We are twenty minutes early, how can the gate be sealed?”

“I don´t know, but I have the urge to kill something,” he narrowed his eyes, looking suspiciously around them. “Something small with big eyes and pointy ears,” Harry was sure he heard a little squeak sound and then a _*pop*_ , but he decided to let it go for now. “Let´s go, I have an idea.” 

Motioning for them to grab their things, he led them to a more secluded place. After making sure that there was no one else apart from them around, he reached inside his trunk before pulling out a beautiful, rune-ornate black cane. The top had a lion made completely out of ruby sticking to a gold base. The cane had a cleat at its foot also made of gold. 

Lucius Malfoy had struck to his word and actually mentioned him to Mr Tattling, so Harry was well received in the shop. The cane had been fairly expensive, but Harry liked it too much and he had more than enough money to spare. 

He pulled out the wand inside the cane; a secondary one Master had had the Pendragon´s wand-maker make for him, which blocked the Trace as long as the Magic was performed through it and quickly shrank their entire luggage. 

“Grab a hold of me,” his friends looked to each other before shrugging, too used to his oddity to.

“Castle Camelot.”

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

“The importation of Mandrakes of this year is finished and we will proceed with the transplanting in two days. They should be ready for harvesting in a few months.”

“What is the status of the potions?”

“The potions will last for a couple of months, and there are enough of them for when we start training the new trainees of Your army, Your Majesty. The ingredients from last year will hold for a couple of weeks, and we can use them before their expiration to make more potions; even then, we have plenty of Belladonna and many more ingredients and many other potions available.”

“Be that as it many, the production of Mandrake last year was poor, so make sure the same mistakes are not repeated. We don´t want to have to move back the poisons training of Our army _again_ , Sir Anton.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize once again for my past erring.”

Morgan simply nodded and moved on. “What is the potential of Our new recruits, Sir Mael?”

The young Knight smiled sheepishly at his King. “The numbers have dropped again this year, this time we only received around fifty new ones. And while they have potential, it is clear that their education is… Annoyingly incomplete and rather obsolete, but nothing that we won´t be able to correct.”

“If I may, Your Majesty,” cut in Sir Callahan. “Only the students of Hogwarts seem to have an adequate level of education, and even then, they just barely pass the requirement to become a soldier or a knight.”

Morgan hummed, clearly displeased with the information. At least for the Knights, who had long since learned to read his mood; anyone else would have pegged him as indifferent. “What are your thoughts, Dame Theresa?”

One of the four females to currently hold a position in the Circle, but certainty not the first or last, closed her eyes in thought for a few seconds. “I believe we have ignored the situation for too long. After the… _Death_ of you father, Your Majesty, and the end of the war against Voldemort, Your decision was to change the standards of the schools in order to lower the tension as a result. I suppose the Ministry simply let things get out of hand.”

“And with the Ministry assuming a higher level of control until Your coronation, even if they still served at you pleasure, it didn´t help matters. The lack of trustworthy, capable members of the High Nobles complicated things as well.”

Morgan was about to say something but he stopped himself, rising a hand to tell the Knights to keep quiet. A second later, a group of children landed a couple of feet to his right.

Harry was a little more used to portkeys, so he was able to land on his feet and only felt a slight disorientation. Hermione landed on her behind, taking deep breaths in order to try to control her nausea. Ron didn’t have enough control and he was already puking all-over the floor.

Harry looked up at his Master, ready to greet him happily but through their bond he felt his displeasure. The dull magenta eyes, opposed to the usual cool purple ones he was used to associating with the young King, told him that he was in big trouble. A quick look around told him that he had just interrupted the Court of the Ring… And Ron was returning his breakfast.

Harry felt a tug in his mind, meaning that Morgan was plucking at his memory to understand what had forced him to use the portkey Master had provided through the use of his cane. Morgan stood up and the Knights did as well. In a couple of steps –Harry tried not to show his jealousy at how tall the blue-haired man was-, he was in front of the group, leaning over Harry close enough that that the boy could see the swirling combination of purple and pink in his eyes.

Harry gulped.

“You are lucky We feel forgiving enough towards you, but next time you interrupt a meeting without a more important reason, you had better prepare some spiritual lube, is that understood?”

Harry risked a glance toward the Knights, but they all sent him a pitting look. Master Mael even made a throat cutting motion. _Fucking bastard._

__“Yes, Master.”_ _

__Morgan nodded and then pulled out his wand. In just two spell he had already cleaned Ron`s mess and cleared their minds so they could get on their feet. Ron recognized him from pictures and a couple of times he had seen the king at the Ministry for one reason or another and Hermione was able to put the pieces together fairly quickly. Both paled rapidly._ _

__“Theodore didn´t feel well this morning, so Maximillian is taking him to Hogwarts later but they are in Camelot right now.”_ _

__Harry didn’t need more explanation and he quickly bowed to his Master, something Hermione and Ron imitated, and then ran out of the room._ _

Morgan turned back to his Knights and sent them a warning look. “A _single_ word about this from _any_ of you and you are _all_ going to need _real lube_. _**Again.**_ ” 

__MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB_ _

__“How do you know the King?” asked Ron once the group was inside the room that had been provided for him. It was bigger than what Harry felt was necessary but he was thankful for the space that was provided. The lounge area was also finally serving its purpose as there were enough sits and a table full of snacks and drinks._ _

__“I have been studying Mind Magic and a Professor at Hogwarts contacted Master and convinced him to take me on as an Apprentice,” he told them before eating a cookie._ _

__“Harry, that´s Dark Magic!” said Ron. His father had told him about the types of Magic that the Ministry had classified as Dark, and Mind Magic was one of them. “You have to stop or it will corrupt you!”_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes, as he knew to expect that answer. “It is not Dark Magic, Ron. The Ministry just classified it as that –and that was only a couple of years ago- because it is full of corrupted pansies with the exception of your Dad and according to Master, the Head of the DMLE. Most forms of Mind Magic are actually Grey or Neutral Magic; they can actually protect against foreign influences, both of Dark and Light Magic, and even if one was willing to practice Dark Magic,” which Harry wasn’t going to ever tell them that he did it. “The practice is to at least know Occlumency before even learning basic curses, which you know we start learning at Hogwarts this year _without_ that preparation.”_ _

__Ron looked at Hermione for support, but her nose was currently halfway through the first book Harry read before his training with Morgan. “Hermione!” he whined._ _

__“He is right,” she said distractedly. She then caught herself, flushing a little because she knew that her answer could have gone both ways. “I mean, Harry is right, Ron. Mind Magic is only classified as Dark in Britain and even then it is not illegal, just heavily restricted. I have also read that King Morgan is one of the greatest Masters of Mind Magic in the world, so Harry is in great hands learning it from him. Besides, while I know that one needs a permit to practice it, I suppose that the fact that you are apprenticing under the King is kind of a permit in itself.”_ _

__“If I decided it was alright, I could even let Harry practice Black Magic,” said Morgan as he entered the lounge, followed by Maximillian and Theodore. “But I won´t allow anyone of you to ever learn it.”_ _

__Ron and Hermione were about to stand up, but the man stopped them. “We are in the family´s rooms, so there no need for too much formality.”_ _

__“Max, Teddy, it´s good to see you!” greeted Harry happily._ _

__“We saw each other yesterday, Harry, but it`s nice to see you as well,” said Maximillian. Aside of the differences in age, he and Theo looked very alike and they even had the same brilliant blue eyes, but where Theo had dark hair and paler skin, the older brother was blond with slightly tanned skin._ _

__“Hello, Harry,” Theo had long given up on the fact that Harry would call him anything other than Teddy, so he smiled genuinely at his friend _*cough*_ future husband _*cough*_. He then looked at the other boy`s friends, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Hello, Granger, Weasley.”_ _

__“Ron, Hermione, you already know him, but let me introduce you to His Royal Majesty, King Morgan Pendragon. He is also my Master in Mind Magic. Master, these are my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.”_ _

__“It`s an honour to meet you, Your Majesty,” Hermione said. Ron nodded to signal his agreement, but he was more intimidated by all he had heard about the young King._ _

__“Harry has told me about you. You both were really brave to go after the Stone by yourselves,” he reached for couple of snacks before continuing. “You have a brilliant mind, from what Harry has told me, Hermione,” the man looked at her in the eyes, and the girl felt something pierce into her brain, not painfully but noticeable. “You are quite brilliant indeed… I will see if I ever allow you into the Library in the castle. It´s the only one with the capacity to rival Hogwarts’s, you know,” at the mention of a great library, Hermione got an ecstatic look on her face. “And you, Ronald, are good at chess, right?”_ _

__“Em… Yes, Your Majesty.”_ _

__“Let`s play after Harry finishes with the introductions, yes?” it wasn’t a petition and Ron found himself remembering his accident in the Court room, so he just nodded._ _

__Harry blinked for a moment, having been caught as he was playing with a couple of toy-people made of olives and sticks. “Well… Right, he,” pointing to Maximillian. “Is Lord Maximillian Nott. He is currently the youngest Head of House in the Wizengamot. And you know Theodore, he is Maximillian`s younger brother,” for now, he omitted to say he was Harry`s future husband. “Master, Maximillian and Teddy are cousins through their mothers, so only Master is part of the Royal Family; apart of his siblings, of course, but they are in Hogwarts.”_ _

__“Really?” asked Hermione. “Members of the Royal House go to Hogwarts?” she would have thought that the Monarch and their family would receive lessons from tutors._ _

__“I believed it was necessary that Salazar and Arthuria met people their age; besides, many of the Heirs and Heiress, and children of the Noble Families are going to Hogwarts right now, so it´s important that they, as my current Heirs and representatives, help with fostering better relationships with the other Houses.”_ _

__A sudden knock to the doors of the chambers stopped anything else that was going to be said. After being commanded to enter, an older female servant entered, bowing low to the people inside the room._ _

__“My apologizes, Your Majesty, but I was sent by Dame Angelina. Apparently Her Majesty Anastasiya, Tsaritsa of the Great-Russian Tsardom, Her Imperial Highness, Princess Guan-Yi of the Empire of China and His Majesty, King Balios of the Holy Greece Kingdom are awaiting to speak to you through a mirror call.”_ _

__Morgan groaned in annoyance but stood up anyway. With snap of his fingers a simple but beautiful circlet made completely of diamond appeared on his head. “I guess our game will have to wait, Ronald, as… _Duty_ calls,” he took a breath in order to calm down, making sure that his eyes were still deep purple instead of showing even a hint of pink. “Max, come with me. Otherwise I feel I will turn their brains into mush.”_ _

__The King left without another word and his cousin followed, but no before ruffling his little brother´s hair affectively. The children wished them luck, and then Theo threw himself onto the same couch Harry was occupying, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. Harry had to try with all his might in order to stop himself from smothering his crush in a hug._ _

__“Did you have trouble sleeping last night?” he asked instead, unwilling to let silence settle as he knew Ron and Hermione probably would. Or maybe not. He just wanted to talk to Teddy._ _

__“Yes. I shouldn´t have eaten so much sushi last night, but I couldn´t help myself, I like it too much,” Harry made sure to archive that piece of information in his mind. Sushi was an aphrodisiac. “The potions I took earlier have helped, but Max doesn´t want to risk anything just yet and we still have some hours before we really need to be at Hogwarts.”_ _

__“I understand. The potions Master Morgan makes me drink still take a bit out of me.”_ _

__Theo hummed softly, stretching and rubbing his eyes to try to relieve some drowsiness, but it just wouldn’t work. “Would you mind if I used your bed to take nap? I could go to my own room but…”_ _

__Seeing an opportunity, Harry quickly took it. “You can just take a nap here, Teddy, I don´t mind if you use my lap as a pillow,” but in his mind… _“Besides, the first time you use my bed it won´t be for just sleeping, but with Ron and Hermione here I guess it would be too awkward. And I don´t want you half drugged the first time I make you mine.”_ _ _

__

__Blue eyes snapped open slightly and pale cheeks flushed red as the other boy regarded him with embarrassment. “There`s no need for that, Harry, I can just…,” he was about to stand up, but Harry took his arm and, having placed a cushion on his lap, and forced him to lie down on the couch with his head directly below Harry`s. Theo was completely red, but the effect of the potion, the comfortable position, Harry`s arm laid on his chest in a clear you are not getting up signal and a slight dizziness from the quickness of everything had him unable to move. The fingers caressing his short hair only managed to make him relax even more._ _

__

__The last thing he was before sleep consumed him was a pair on green eyes looking at him so warmly that he couldn’t help fixing his position to be more comfortable and then snuggling his face into the other boy´s shirt._ _

__

__Harry smiled softly, never stopping his fingers from their soothing movement on Theo`s hair or the thumb from caressing Theo`s ribs over his clothes. With his limited level of Legilimency he felt the moment his Teddy`s mind was completely peaceful, meaning he fell into a deep sleep. Harry pressed a sweet kiss on his eyebrow and sighed softly before looking at his friends._ _

__

__Hermione was looking at him softly and with a small smile on her face. She had thought for some time that Harry had a childish crush on the young Slytherin or that maybe he was a little precocious and it was nothing more than teenage lust, and maybe at first it was true, but Harry had come to know his crush little by little during the last few months and he was easily and contently falling in love. For the girl it was obvious the moment Harry had gazed a Theo for a few seconds like he was his whole world._ _

__

__Ron just grinned and gave his best friend a thumb-up. He wasn´t necessarily happy that Harry wanted to hook-up with a Slytherin (he didn´t mind that his mate preferred boys, because Charlie and the Twins were openly bisexual and he honestly didn´t care who people fell in love with), but it was clear that Harry was happy. And while he could be very thick-headed, Ron knew that his mate deserved it. And the other boy wasn’t all that bad. He might even return Harry`s feelings!_ _

__

__Harry looked at his friends, taking in the way they looked at him and then looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, for once in his life feeling truly loved and at ease._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Originally, this chapter wasn´t supposed meant to end with the fluff at the end, but once my fingers got writng, I just couldn´t stop. Tell me what you think everyone. Since it´s only myself here, I´ll give a lap dance for every comment. *wink*


	9. Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new term is starting at Hogwarts, and Harry`s life is already filled with the exitement that would have any sane person considering thei life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I`m sorry about the late chapter, but I just couldn´t make the first scene work right and it took me time to finish it. Fortunately, aftet that, it was mostly a cake walk, but I still needed to make time to sit down and type, and college just started again for me. A college level thesis is a bitch, and I just want to be done with it. I don´t have other subjects, though, because I`m already done with everything else, but otherwise I would be going spare.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There is some Harry/Theo development here, but it`s too minor but it`s something.
> 
> So, I leave this here, enjoy.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at his students, eager for a new year of learning to start. His eyes rowed over each face at every table, from the brave Lions, the fun-loving Badgers, the academic Eagles and the proud Snakes. Looking at Slytherin made his smile sadden a bit. It was a shame that a whole House was thought about as if made out of pure villains, but as much as he could try to change people`s minds, they held into their beliefs too strongly and he had simply given up. 

The current King`s placement in that House had been a boom, but the circumstances of his father`s death and his known ruthless if fair demeanour were the details people didn`t want to overlook. 

Still, he hoped that young Harry`s interest in a Slytherin of his same year (and yes, he had noticed. It was kind of hard not to) would help strengthen the bonds between them. 

Speaking of Harry, he got a missive from the boy telling him of his troubles coming to Hogwarts, so he wasn`t worried about his absence. He also was asked for permission to help liven things up and, in the spirit of _Well, why the hell not?_ and _YOLO_ , he decided to grant it. Picking up a knife and a goblet, he tried to get everyone`s attention.

_*clink**clink*_

It didn`t work, so he tried harder.

_*clink* *clink* clink*_

Not even the Professors were paying attention.

“So that`s how it is?” he picked up his wand.

_***BANG* *BANG* *MOTHERFUCKER!*** _

“Thank you everyone for your attention,” he pointedly ignored everyone`s pale faces of shock, fright and doom.

“Headmaster, Filch is having a heart-attack!”

“Now, a group of students asked me if they could help liven this evening a little bit, to finish off the excitement of the day with a golden label,” he said jovially.

“Oh, Merlin, Hagrid! _He just bit his tongue!_ ”

“So, without further delay, let me present you Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!”

The space between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started to open, the floor magically shifting beneath the feet of the students without spilling anything on the tables. The light of the Hall dimmed as mist started to roll around. The doors of the Hall opened slowly as a beat that every single Muggleborn recognized started.

_*thump* *thump* *pah*_  
_*thump* *thump* *pah*_

Hermione came out first, wearing a complete red leather suit and boots, with her hair more frizzled than ever and holding a microphone.

**Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise.**  
**Playin’ in the street gonna be a big man someday.**  
**You got mud on yo’face.**  
**You big disgrace. ******  
**Kickin’ your can all over the place.**  
**Singin’**

__  
**We will we will rock you.**  
  
**We will we will rock you.**

The Muggleborns were singing along with the chorus, cheering and laughing while the Wizard-raised and the purebloods looked at them with varying degrees of astonishment, disbelief and some in disgust. They probably thought it was some kind of Muggle ritual. 

****Ron came out next, wearing a black leather vest and purple pants with smiley faces.** **

**********Buddy you’re a young man hard man.**  
**Shoutin’ in the street gonna take on the world someday.**  
**You got blood on yo’ face.**  
**You big disgrace.**  
**Wavin’ your bannner all over the place.**  
**Singin’** _**We will we will rock you.** _  
_**We will we will rock you.** _

A First Year Ravenclaw had jumped to her House`s table and was swinging her wild blond hair around. It didn´t take long for a couple of the others students to join her, including some Gryffindors at their own table. Hell, Dumbledore was dancing on top of his own chair! 

Finally, Harry revealed himself. He was using pink jeans, a black shirt with silver studs, silver platform shoes and a gigantic teddy bear head as a hat. 

**********Buddy you’re an old man poor man.**  
**Pleadin’ with your eyes gonna make**  
**you some peace someday.**  
**You got mud on your face.**  
**You big disgrace.**  
**Somebody gonna put you back in your place.**

****_**We will we will rock you.** _  
_**We will we will rock you.** _ ** **

As the three started to repeat the chorus, they made their way to the staff`s table and they stopped before it, turning back to the rest of the students. 

****_**We will we will rock you.** _  
_**We will we will rock you.** _ ** **

On the last note, fireworks and lights appeared from all over the Hall. 

And Hogwarts? Hogwarts _roared._

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

“And so, dear Hermione, I stand correct,” announced a smug Harry as he lead the rest of Gryffindor and all the Hufflepuff Second Year out of their second DADA class of the term. 

“Harry, I can´t believe you set the Pixies on Professor Lockhart!” chided the girl, resisting the urge to throttle her friend. 

“Yeah, mate, it was priceless,” cheered Ron, earning himself a hot glare. 

“If he was going to teach us how to get rid of them, he should have been able to manage without a problem,” answered Harry without dropping his smile. 

“You could get in trouble for that! And if Professor Lockhart gets injured we won`t have a Professor.” 

“Those are the risk of the job, Dahlin`,” he argued. “Besides, it is not like anyone can prove anything and no one is going to say anything, right?” 

“Yeah, Harry,” every male member of both Houses agreed in unison. 

Knowing that the girls in general were too smitten with the twat (like Hell, even Harry wasn`t that bad when it came to Teddy) Harry glared at every female around, his already bright green eyes flashing almost malevolently without his knowing. 

“Right… Ladies?” this time, the girls were all fervently nodding and agreeing with him. 

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB 

Harry looked at the groups of Gryffindor and Slytherin arguing over the use of the Quidditch field and signed. He had hoped to get a nice practice in, having really missed the game, but the Snakes were making a nuance of themselves. And with Malfoy insulting Hermione (Harry was wondering why he hadn´t reduced the prat to a bloody mess… Or a potato, he was hungry) it was all descending to a screaming madness. 

Harry was just about to start sending curses left and right when a voice sounded above them all. 

“Would anyone mind explaining to me what the bloody Hell is going on?” all the students turned around. A number of the members of Slytherin paled when they recognized the person, the Lions looked at him both curiously and annoyed. 

Harry smiled. Salazar was sure to put an end to this. 

Malfoy, not recognizing him as whenever his parents met with the Royal Family they hadn`t taken him with them, sneered. “And just who are you?” the ones that knew who Salazar was sent the blond incredulous looks and then froze when the Prince narrowed his eyes. 

“I am Salazar Pendragon, Hufflepuff Prefect, Prince and Heir of Camelot, and you shall refer to me as proper protocol demands, Heir Malfoy,” and Draco was actually nervous now. While he didn’t know him by face, everyone knew King Morgan`s siblings’ names. “I will ask again, what is happening here?” 

Markus Flint gulped slightly but he decided to address the problem first. “We have permission from Professor Snape to use the pitch right now.” 

“And we had reserved it a few days before,” said an irate Oliver Wood. 

Salazar looked at the two of them and then at the rest of the players and students gathered around before pulling a little notebook out of his robes. Just as he was about to speak someone else called his name.

“Sal, I was looking for you,” said Theodore as he neared his cousin. “I need help with the essay I told you about last night.” 

“Give me a moment, Theo,” responded the older boy as he brought his wand to the book and tapped it lightly. 

“Hello, Teddy,” called Harry, grinning when blue eyes landed on him. 

Theo looked at him for a moment and then sent him a shy but sweet smile that had Harry`s cheek turning red. “Good morning, Harry.” 

Salazar interrupted. “I have the schedule of practices here, and it says the Gryffindor has the pitch for the next hour. Slytherin is free to use it after that.” 

The Lions smiled in relief, but Flint wouldn’t be cowed. “Professor Snape signed this permission for us,” he showed the parchment with the Potions Master`s signature. 

Salazar motioned for it and the Captain handed him the permission, looking smug. The Prefect read it quickly and then sent the other boy an unimpressed look. “This doesn´t have Dumbledore´s signature or at least McGonagall`s. As one of the teams had already reserved the pitch in advance, the only way for another team to take over that time is if a Head of House and the Headmaster give their consent,” he finally said with a tone of finality. 

“What!? But Professor Snape-!” 

“Is not allowed to do anything he wants just because he is a Head of House. End of the discussion and please, be sure to remind him of that for me,” Salazar glared at them all one last time before turning to look at Theo, motioning for them to leave. 

The Slytherin were sending the Prince looks that could have killed with the intensity, but in the end they left with their tail between their legs.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB 

“I have to admit, Nearly Headless Nick sure knows how to throw a party,” said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione came back from the Deathday Party their resident ghost had organized. He adjusted the red lamp screen on his head and the pink fluffy boa scarf around his neck. 

Hermione, taking care to make sure her mini fajitas wouldn’t fall, nodded enthusiastically. “I hope we get invited next year. I overheard that he is planning have Italian dishes next time.” 

Ron, whose head was stuck in a zebra head-mask, only nodded. 

“I`m bringing Teddy next time,” Harry was already fantasizing of spending the time with his future husband, dancing and eating delicious food. 

“Mnmhph?” asked Ron. 

“I`m not sure, I planned to ask him out next year when we are going to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade but I`m not sure how long I can hold on without confessing.” 

“Mnmph, phhts.” 

“Ron is right, Harry. I think it`s pretty mature that you have decided to take your time by getting to know Theodore first instead of rushing things. Maybe you could work on forming a more solid friendship first and then ask him out? I have overheard that some people do find him attractive, but he has rejected every girl who has confessed but other than the rumor him preferring boys, no one is sure why.” 

“Mnnph.” 

“That`s deep, Ron. Thanks, it`s good to know that you both will always have my back,” he smiled at his friends, feeling warm allover. They were rounding a corner when a sound caught his ears. 

_“Kill.”_

_“Oh, fuck me, now what?”_ after last year and then the craziest summer ever, Harry had realized that his life would never be normal, so this was the most surprised reaction he could honestly have. Pretty mature for a kid his age. “Wait a moment, guys.” 

“Harry, what-,” 

“Silence, Hermione, I just heard a voice.” 

_“Kill, I have to kill…”_

“Yep, a deep, creepy voice with the intention of killing something.” 

Hermione frowned. “I can´t hear anything, Harry.” 

“Mnnph,” agreed Ron. 

“Which means only I can hear it… _Fuck…,_ ” for a moment he meditated the merits of jumping out of one of the windows nearby, but he decided that he still didn`t want to die as a virgin. “Come on, it`s going this way.” 

“Wait, we are going to follow it?” 

“Like, _yeah_ , we are. After last year we have more experience with fucked up things than almost anyone in this Castle, except Dumbledore, but he is a completely fucked up situation all by himself,” if nothing else was a clue, seeing him gliding through the halls using rolling-blades definitely cemented Harry`s opinion of the Headmaster. “Let`s go.” 

He didn´t wait for an answer before stalking away, preparing his wand just in case. Harry had learned a number of very useful offensives and defensive spells that every trainee soldier and Knight knew by their first month of training. 

Hermione and Ron came up behind him, also ready. Hermione had a list of useful spells in mind and Ron, while not as versatile, had an affinity to make the few hexes he knew pretty powerful. 

They were nearing a corner and Harry pressed himself to the wall, action that was mirrored by his friends. He made a couple of signs with his hand, which caused Hermione to look at him oddly. 

“What?” she whispered. 

“Mnnnph,” clarified Ron. 

“I didn´t know you knew sighs language, Ron,” said Hermione, clearly impressed. 

“Mnnph.” 

“What do you mean neither did you?” 

“Guys, shut it, we are going.” 

Harry jumped around the corner, his wand ready and an _Expelliarmus_ ready at the tip of his tongue. Hermione jumped and rolled, crouching on Harry`s left and Ron stumbled forwards to Harry`s right. The zebra mask, for some reason, was now pointing backwards. 

The sight that they encountered was something completely different from whatever they were waiting for (they weren´t precisely sure what they were expecting). 

Hanging by the tail from a torch bracket was Ms. Norris, her body was completely still and her expression was terrified, as if she had seen some kind of monster. The three Gryffindors moved closer, and it was then that they noticed the message written in what seemed like blood on the wall above the cat. 

**“THE CHAMBER OF SECRECTS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!”**

By coincidence, the rest of the student body decided to walk in and surround them. 

Draco Malfoy, at the very front of the Slytherin` Second Year students, looked at the message and then at the three Gryffindors, a delighted smile making its way to his face. 

“Enemies of the Heir, Beware! You`ll be next, Mudbloods!” and was promptly hit by a stunner. 

Salazar and Arthuria, knowing that their brother`s apprentice was surely the one who was going to take the brunt of the consequences of what happened, even if it likely wasn´t his fault, decided to ask him before anyone else could make up their minds about anything. It seemed, though, that Theodore shared their concern because he was also coming up to the trio. 

“What happened?” questioned Arthuria. 

As Harry explained what he knew, for now omitting the fact that he had heard a voice that neither Ron nor Hermione could. It was then that Filch made his way to the group, first noticing his dear companion in her horrible condition. 

Filch cried in despair and then his eyes looked around frantically, almost immediately landing on Harry. He was about to launch forward, but Arthuria, having a quick hand, had the tip of her wand on the man`s neck, stopping his advance. 

“Calm down, Mister Filch, Ms. Norris is not dead, only petrified.” 

“Her Highness is, indeed, correct,” said the Headmaster as he walked, the students parting to let his and Professors McGonagall and Snape pass. “It shouldn`t be too difficult to reverse it after we determinate the level of the petrification, but I assure you that even the basis of this kind of Magic is beyond what our Second Years should know,” his eyes studied the message on the wall, his expression turning sour. “This, on the other hand, is much more troubling.” 

Snape, after having analyzed the cat with a series of different spells, turned to Dumbledore. “Headmaster, I believe it would be best if the students were sent to their respective dormitories.” 

“Yes, you are right…,” he knew that the students had heard what the Potions Master suggested, so with one simple look at the Prefects, they all started to lead the children to their Houses. “But Messrs. Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger, if you could stay behind?” Salazar, Arthuria and Theo sent Harry worried looks, but he just smiled at them reassuringly. The Prince nodded, already planning to contact his brother later anyway. 

Theo grabbed Harry`s arm, silently asking if he was sure everything would be alright. The young Potter felt his face getting a little hot and his heart skipping a bit, but he managed to send a bright smile that dispersed most of the Slytherin`s worry. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione then followed the three Professors to the Headmaster`s office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. How did you like it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Let me know with your comments, girls, guys and everyone in between. For now, I will go back to writing "Names" with Dreams and the My Hero Academia smut I`m about to finish. Hey, if one of you is a KiriDeku fan, like the fandom and don´t give a fuck about pairings or want to rub one out, go check it out sometime this Friday, will you? It`s my first smut, but I promise it will be good.
> 
> Hope to read from you soon, everyone. Adios, bellezas!


	10. Oh, shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as the group begin their investigation to uncover the Heir of Slytherin, the shit hits the fan and someone goes up in Harry's kill list. Even if they don't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Merlin, Circe, Morgana and Mordred, I can't believe just how long it took me to finish this chapter. I'm really sorry. I had a massive writer's block with this particular chapter and to tell you the thruth, while I enjoyed the events themselves, I don't really like how I went about writing it down. Regradless, it is here now, and I feel I can move on, both with this fic and some of my other works.

Dumbledore stared at the three children sitting in front of him with a strange mixture of seriousness and amusement. 

Miss Granger seemed fidgety and calculating, surely thinking of different ways to explain how they found themselves in a situation of such gravity. Mister Weasley was a little harder to get a read of, what with the zebra mask that currently covered his head and that nothing that Professors Snape or McGonagall, currently flanking him, or even Albus himself had tried, managed to get him unstuck. Finally, Mister Potter seemed to be calmly taking in the office with curious eyes, which would have been normal enough, if it wasn´t for the fact that he was sitting upside-down.

“Potter, sit correctly right now. We do not have time to waste on your nonsensical antics,” ordered Snape, pulling the Headmaster out of his thoughts.

“Quiet right,” agreed Minerva sending the young boy a reproaching glance.

Harry considered them for all of two seconds, before replaying. “Thank you for the suggestion, Professors, but I´m pretty comfortable like this. We’ll just waste more time if you try to get me to do something I’m not going to do anyway and besides, this is practice.”

“Harry!” reproached Hermione before any of the adults had the chance. “Do not speak to the Professors like that!”

“Sorry, lovie, I’m suddenly in my Pretentious Arsehole mode and I can’t find it in myself to care. Leave a request and I’ll see if I answer sometime. _Beep_.” 

“You think that’s funny, Potter? 50 points from Gryffindor for blatant disrespectful behaviour!”

“ _… Beep…_ ”

Before Snape could get into a fit, Dumbledore interrupted.

“That is enough!” he said calmly but with authority behind his voice. “As much as it seems you want to avoid wasting time, this nonsense is making us do just that,” he then sent Harry a reproachful look. “Though, Mister Potter, I expect that in the future, you will address your Professors with the respect that they deserve.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, holding back another _beep_ along with the urge to tell the Headmaster that that was the respect Snape deserved.

“Now, would you mind telling us what you saw?”

The three children looked at each other before Hermione decided to explain.

“We were coming back from Nearly Headless Nick’s Deathday party-,”

“That was today? Oh, dear…,” Albus interrupted suddenly, ignoring the disbelieving looks he got from the other Professors. “I apologize, Miss Granger. Proceed.”

“Um… Well… When we were coming back, Harry… He…,”

“I heard some kind of weird voice that was talking about killing and stuff,” the boy spoke when he saw his friend was hesitant to say anything about him hearing voices. “And since we were there and I am kind of numb after the whole thing with Quirrelmort, I thought we would better follow that voice and see if we could maybe stop it. Next thing we know, we find Ms Norris petrified and then the rest of the schools finds us as if we had committed a crime,” in his mind, Harry scoffed, knowing that he wouldn’t let himself be caught even if it was him.

“And you saw nothing that could have caused it?” pressed Dumbledore.

“Nope, as I said, she was already like that when we arrived.”

It was silent for a few seconds as that Professors thought about what they had heard, mussing about the possibilities running through their minds.

“Mr Potter,” spoke McGonagall. “You said you heard a voice before you encountered Ms Norris. Didn’t Ms Granger or Mr Weasley hear it as well?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, Professor. It was only Harry. I think…,” she interrupted herself, not sure about saying anything else but the Transfiguration teacher signalled her to keep going. “Well… we encountered the scene because Harry was hearing something, even if Ron and I didn’t, so… Maybe it is something only Harry can hear…?”

“That’s an interesting theory, Ms Granger,” Dumbledore said. “Alas, we cannot be sure if that is the case with only circumstantial evidence. For now, I think it is fine if all of us retire for the night, but I beg you three, especially you, Harry, that you report any suspicious activity to any of your Professors. We don’t want, after all, another tragedy in our hands.”

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

“Your mind is currently free of any kind of evil or dangerous presence of any kind other than my own, you are not developing nor have you developed any kind of Multiple Personality Disorder or anything similar and, in general, there is nothing that could cause you to hear imaginary voices. Whatever it is you heard, it was very real.”

A training session inside his mindscape had given Harry the chance to ask Morgan to check his mind for anything that could be wrong with him beyond being all kinds of fucked up in the head. Harry, though, was exhausted; the King had used the opportunity to force Harry to move his memories around, testing how well he could make an enemy stumble into useless knowledge while keeping the important ones away. Needless to say, he had failed.

“But even you couldn’t hear anything while you were inside the memory… How come only I could hear it but you didn’t, then?

Morgan was quiet for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth as his eyes narrowed in thought.

“I saw your memory in a kind of third person view; maybe I could technically hear it, but in a different way than you. You could very well have a hearing ability that you don’t know about; there are ways to create sound vibrations using Magic that some people can hear as it resonates through their own Magic, which is something that Max and Theo know how to do, and there are languages that only select people can understand under certain conditions or because of certain learned or inherited abilities: for example, Mermish is such a language.”

“Mermish can be learnt?”

Morgan nodded. “I speak it, and Dumbledore does as well. I can help you learn it, if you want.”

“Maybe later,” he answered. “What about what Dumbledore said about another tragedy?”

“The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago and a student was killed. I would have to look up the details, I didn’t consider it relevant the time I heard about it and so didn’t pay much attention to it.”

“Do you have any idea on who the Heir of Slytherin is?”

“Not really; the last well known family that descended from Salazar Slytherin were the Gaunts but I think they are all dead? Other than that… Well, there’s us, the Pendragon’s, as we do have a direct link to Salazar since he firstborn son married Queen Olivia Pendragon and there were a few other marriages down the line, but neither of my sibling did it. I think the House of Nott is related to them as well, but Max was with me last night and I also know Theo didn’t do it. There are more, but I would have to check, although I don’t have the time to devote myself to it currently.”

“Is there like… Anything that can help me narrow down the search for a culprit?”

“There are not physical characteristics that distinguish the Slytherin family. The only thing that I can think of is that the Chamber of Secrets may be locked by either blood wards or Parseltongue.”

“Parseltongue?”

“It’s a magical language coded into both blood and magic, that gives one the ability to understand and speak to snakes and some other snake-like creatures. There’s also a whole field of magic related to spells being incanted using parseltongue as well. The last well-known Parselmouths were my Grandmother, the Gaunts and Voldemort.”

“Mn… I think I am one as well…? I spoke to a snake in a zoo a couple of years ago?”

Morgan was silent for a few seconds, before sighing. He had seen Harry’s memory of that event, but he hadn’t made the connection then. “You do _know_ that if that gets out, you will be suspected for opening the Chamber, right?”

“I don’t think there’s anything to be worried about, Master. There are no snakes at Hogwarts, and I doubt I will stumble onto one by now.”

“Let’s make a bet on it, why don’t we?”

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

“I have an idea on how to prove if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin,” said Hermione as she, Ron and Harry, along with Salazar, Arthuria and Theo, were inside an empty classroom after classes. The three of them had tried to pull Harry aside and ask him what had happened in the Headmaster’s office, but his Gryffindor friends had insisted on coming with them. “We can use the Polyjuice potion to take the form of one of this friends and ask him. The potion can be difficult, but we can get the ingredients from Professor’s Snape supplies.”

The other five looked at each other astonished –Harry was kind of proud- before Salazar broke the silence.

“You do _know_ that as a Prefect, I am morally bound to report this kind of thing, don’t you?”

Hermione ducked her head down, before sending him a pleading look. “I hoped that since you and Harry are friends, you might let this one slide?”

“We don’t need to steal the ingredients from Snape, though,” commented Arthuria, not giving her brother a chance to retort. “I’m sure Morgan can send us whatever we need if I ask him. He usually sends me some of the things I need for experimental Potions,” she stopped and seemed to be contemplating something for a few seconds. “He might even send us some of the finished potion.”

“Would he really do that?” asked Ron. “He seemed like the kind of man who adheres to the laws and stuff.”

“Well… Kind of? He adheres to the law for the most part, but his word _is_ the law. And yeah, Morgan wouldn’t want us to get in trouble, but he probably has more trust on a student dealing with this than in a Professor, to be honest. Especially after that thing with the Cursed Vaults…”

“Cursed Vaults?” asked the Gryffindor’s.

“Eh… It doesn’t matter much now.” 

“You are forgetting something, though,” spoke Theo for the first time. “Malfoy is my dorm mate and I have heard him assure multiple times that he isn’t the Heir. He doesn’t know who they are, either. No one knows.”

“Is there any way we can confirm that?” asked Hermione.

“We can either see his Family tree or use a Heritage revealing spell –which is illegal without the person’s consent…,”

“Or,” interrupted Harry before his friends tried to come up with another crazy plan He was so _not_ letting them steal his thunder. “I can insult him in Parseltoungue and see if he reacts.”

“You are a Parselmouth!?” reacted everyone else. 

“I mean… Yeah? I didn’t know it was a big deal until Master told me. And to be clear, no, I didn’t open the Chamber nor did I attack Ms Norris. And even if I had wanted to, I would have just thrown her out of a window or into the Black Lake…,” he explained quickly, not wanting them to start suspecting him of being the Heir.

It was silent for a few moments, before Ron spoke up.

“What do we need to do, then?” if it wasn’t because he didn’t want to jeopardize his chances with Teddy, he would have kissed Ron. His redheaded best friend was getting used to his bullshit at last.

“I’ll think of something and let you know later.”

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but is that Bludger chasing Harry?” asked Ron when he saw his best friend speeding away from the murderous ball.

“That a Bludger is what!?” yelled Hermione as she diverted her attention to Harry, who was effectively being used as target practice by one –two heavy flying object. “We have to do something!”

“I don’t think we can,” said Salazar from besides them. “That Bludger is moving too fast to hone in, and I don’t want to risk hitting any of the other players with a Cofringo if I can help it.”

They watched with abated breath as now Harry evaded both Bludgers in a deathly dance of sheer precision and skill. Incredibly, despite the danger, he was able to guide the balls in a way that served his own team to keep winning. Still, they knew it was in his best interest that he found the Snitch quickly, as the sooner the game ended, the safer he would be (relatively speaking, of course. He is Harry Potter).

Seconds passed in tense excitement as they saw their friend sometimes barely escaping a sure hit. Ron, somehow more in-tune with the game, saw the moment Harry’s movements changed, now seeming to be making a beeline in one direction.

“He saw the Snitch, he saw the Snitch!” exclaimed the redhead, tracking his best friend’s flight.

Unfortunately, Malfoy had also seen the golden ball, and he was rapidly making his way toward it as well, dive-bombing in its direction at the same time as Harry.

Just like that, the two Seekers started the race to determinate the winner of the Quidditch game; Malfoy’s broom gave him a very slight advantage in speed, but Harry was the more skilled between the two of them, and it showed in the way he was able to evade the still persecuting Bludgers while still keeping pace with his rival. Finally, with a burst of speed, Harry outstretched his arm all his could reach and managed to catch the Golden Snitch firmly in his fingers.

His victory was short-lived, however, as a Bludger connected to his arm, shattering his bone with a sickening **crunch** that was almost audible to the entire public and that made even Malfoy pale and flinch in disgust. 

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Harry, despite the having his arm basically destroyed by the force of a raging rhino, had only lost consciousness for barely a second, before he was then aware of his body crashing onto the ground and rolling several feet because of the momentum he had carried. Somehow, he managed to keep a hold of the Golden Snitch, even when he couldn’t even feel his arm by that point and therefore couldn’t consciously close his fingers around it. (In the back of his mind, he knew he would catch shit from Oliver if he released the little ball. At the same time, Harry would beat Oliver senseless with the older boy’s own broom if he even _dared_ give Harry lip about it after having his arm broken to such a degree.)

Stopping, he lay on his back on the ground completely incapable of moving in any way. His brain had definitely stopped registering the pain from his arm, but the harsh rolling had caused him some more injuries and there was a sadly familiar coppery taste of blood in his tongue. His head was pounding and he felt a degree of sensory overload, which the screams from the audience was just making worse.

It took Harry a minute to realize that he was hyperventilating and that a voice –he recognized Master’s voice, but it was _so difficult_ to focus on it- was trying to get him to _breath and calm down_. It took Harry a few moments but he then noticed that, somehow, the pain seemed to recede a little and Harry was able to finally take a deep breath of air that filled him with barely enough energy to open his eyes.

Only to see a Bludger heading towards his head, faster than he could ever hope to move to evade.

“Oh, Merlin’s swinging balls.”

Harry closed his eyes, awaiting either pain or death, when a voice roared a spell, catching the young brunet’s attention.

“ ** _Cofringo!_** ” Theodore Nott was the first of a small group of people making their way toward Harry, and the one who released the bright, fiery curse that blew the Quidditch ball into smithereens. 

As Harry finally allowed himself to relax as help arrived, he felt a pull in his mind, indicating that Morgan was trying to pull him to sleep through their bond. Since he wouldn’t be able to move, and it was probably better to let his friends and Madam Pomfrey deal with him while he was out, he simply let himself fall unconscious with the image of his crush’s teary and panicked blue eyes being the last thing he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Really guys, I need to know how bad I fucked up with this chapter. By the way, I do promise, thouth, that the next chapter won't take as long, and if my schedule is right, there are only two more chapters before the conclusion of the Second Year. 
> 
> Who else is playing Hogwart's Mystery? People, I love that game, although I admit that the waiting time is a little bit annoying, and I really don't want to be paying for the energies, but I love it so far. I'm currently working on Hagrid's party. BTW, who else completed the Animagus chapter? I had trouble deciding between being a bird and a cat (I love dogs, but I don't think being one was for me.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, that`s everything for now. If you liked it I will work in uploading new chapters soon. I will try to make them a bit short, no more than seven or ten pages in Word. Since I already said everything I wanted, I guess that`s all for now. 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
